A Little Summer Love
by purpleelephantspinkhippos
Summary: From the overflowing mind of Lily Evans. As always, Lily is stuck all summer with James Potter at her friend's beach house. Will sparks of hatred fly, or is Love in the air? Set in summer before 7th year. Good FunRomance. Getting Crazy. READ IT! COMPLETED
1. The Bad News

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable names or anything like that...just the strangeness.

**A Little Summer Love**

_From the Overflowing mind of Lily Evens_

by purpleelephantspinkhippos

For my friend...elyse.

* * *

How? How must I always get in situations like these? Yes. God just hates me. That is what it comes to. I have done nothing wrong to deserve this! Okay, so you are probably wondering why my life sucks at the moment. It all started yesterday during break. Us sixth years were all hanging around by the lake when my best friend, or so I thought, suggested we spend a fun-filled summer together. Naturally, I thought it was a brilliant idea. I mean, a summer with your best-est friends on some beach in France versus sitting in a muggle abode and cleaning up all day. I pick the beach.

But after this oh-so-wonderful suggestion from dear old Rebecca, who was quite smart, though not as intelligent as yours truly, came the worst and most terrible idea anyone can ask for. How could someone so smart suggest something so wrong? Well, alright she was cousins with Remus Lupin, the most mature of the Marauder's, and it's her house anyways. But come on, did she have to suggest inviting all the Marauders? Okay, so stupid Peter Pettigrew couldn't come do to previous plans and John Bliss overheard and decided it was right to invite himself, but he was just as bad as the Marauders.

Oh, did I mention James Potter was going to be there? Yes, concieted, arrogant, big-headed James Potter who thinks its okay to jinx on sight or to ask beautiful Moi out every second of the day. It was going to turn out to be the worst vacation ever. And why did my parents have to already give me permission? Honestly, I would be fine scrubbing the entire house, attic and all.

But perhaps it will be alright. Who knows? Maybe Potter would be alright. _Ha Ha, yeah right!_ Oh great, I laughed out loud. This sucks because people will start thinking I'm a nutcase. One Second, I'm angry and the next I'm laughing? Whatever...

"Lily, you've hardly touched your pudding. You love pudding." said dear Rebecca from next to me. Her brown hair reaching past her shoulders, long and beautiful. Hey, we were the bodacious group of the school. We were all of goddess gorgeousness.

"Yes, well, you know how Chocolate is my favorite, and I was never really a fan of -" Dang... it is chocolate. I really need to pay more attention to my life. The end of term feast was not as great as usual, due to my overflow of thoughts. Two days, in two days I will be stuck in a house in France with my friends... but with Potter. And Black. And Remus. And Bliss.

"Is this about the beach?" asked my friend, Kyla. She had red hair as well, except brown eyes. What was she, a freaking mind reader? Maybe I gave too much away. Dang nab!

"Well, lack of pudding stuffed into your mouth, you fumming under your breath, you not yelling or looking at Potter all today, and you completely ignoring us for the past few days. I can put 2 and 2 and other stuff together and still get to what you are thinking.

Oh she's good. She knows things, but just isn't smart enought to explain them. "Oh gosh guys! I forgot to pack last night and I have an hour till we depart! I really got to go. I'm so sorry! Just come get me later alright? See you later." I am so good at making up stories. Okay I really did have to pack, but I just need to clear my head.

"She seems odd today. But lack of sleep will do that to you." Kyla whispered but was nonetheless heard. Thanks Kyla, you are such a good friend today! Well, as long as I don't run into anyone that I know, life will be all good.

* * *

I never really have appriciated the silence of the common room! It's like being in a little Lily Oasis. Oasis... like the beach. Oh great. Anger. Potter. Hate. Oh great...

"Alright, Ev. Erm, Lily?" He said shyly. Potter? Shy? Interesting how when I'm thinking about him he happens to not be stuffing for his face...for once.

"Why aren't you at the feast, Potter?" I said. Why do I always sound like I'm PMSing. Oh my god. Am I? I'll save those thoughts for later.

"I just, didn't feel like it really. I also had to pack. We leave in forty-five minutes you know. Why aren't you eating either?" he asked Strange how we are in the same kind of situation. Odd really. Oh yes, Lily, you need to speak. Earth to Lily! Hello! Answer!

"Packing, tired. I didn't sleep last night, so I thought I'd catch up." Oh great. Why didn't I keep that in? Diarrhea of the mouth!

James gave me a quizzical look. Thanks James...way to make me feel uncomfortable! "Oh," he smiled slightly, "coincidentally we are in the same boat. Odd, how that happens to two people. Well, I'm off to the feast. Have fun with whatever you plan on doing. See you later!"

Did I just have a conversation with Potter? No! I'm clearly losing my mind. This sucks.

* * *

Thoughts? Share away. Even if they are completely evil. I care not!

Chapter two up soon.

3 3Allie!!


	2. Dumbstuck Trainrides

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable names or anything like that...just the strangeness.

**Chapter Two: Of Packings and Train Rides**

* * *

So, here I am sitting on my bed. For a girl's room, this place is a mess. But who ever said girls were clean? I think we are just as messy as guys, but in a different sense. The few clothes left unpacked, which were only mine, were strewn across the dormatory. Every bed had sheets piled at the foot of the bed, and pillows were placed in rather comfortable positions, yet still messy to the unknowing person to walk in. They don't know us, and they can't judge us by the cleanliness of our room. 

It's sad to think that by this time next year I will be out of Hogwarts. Forever. And this thought has finally dawned upon me, and I can't control this melancholy shock. Hogwarts is my home and I can't think about not being hear. Wow. Lucky I became a witch or I would never have known this place...or gotten magic to help me out. Luckily, magic can pack for me! Smart Lily!

The beach. Oh God, please help me this summer to fight the evils of Potter. Amen. Prayers do come in handy. I prayed for an escape and then I found out I was a witch. Maybe it will work this time. Who knows? But seriously, Potter is going to be a huge problem this summer. Why? Why does my life suck? I suppose everyone's life sucks once in a while, but Potter always bothers me, always asks me out, always immature.

_Except today._

What is wrong with me? Honestly Lily, get the BAD thoughts out of your head. Maybe I should fake sick or just not go. No, Rebecca's house is really cool. I should go. My friends will keep me safe...

"Lily!? Lily dear, come here now! We are all waiting!" Gosh Dang...it's Amber! Normally she isn't quite so loud. It must be urgent. Have my clouded thoughts really taken forty five minutes? Two days till sucky seashore. "Where HAVE you been?"

"Packing." DUh Amber, I told everyone at the feast! Gosh, I'm lame. Summer, here I come. Hopefully slowly.

* * *

Do you ever get the feeling where when you want a particular moment that you are dreading to slow down, but ends up speeding up? Or happy moments I suppose, but this train ride was not a happy moment. It was a fiasco. Not only do I have to spend the entire summer with the Marauders, minus Peter, plus John, but my "friends" have taken the liberty to invite them into our compartment. A six people compartement with: Me, Rebecca, Amber, Adair, Potter, Sirius, Remus, and John. Eight People in six seats? I don't think so. And why do my friends put me in such awkward situations?

"Oh look, there are two seats left and four people." Thank you Rebecca, aka CAPTAIN OBVIOUS! "I guess Adair you can sit with Sirius and Lily with James. I think that will work out comfortably." Oh HELL no! She did that on purpose. I'm not so much of a slut as Adair. Rebecca knows that! Please God, give me some escape.

"Rebecca, that is the WORST idea I think you've ever had...and that's saying something. Besides, you all know I hate James' guts. No offense, Potter."

"Eh. None taken," he shrugged, "listen, I'll sit on the floor and-"

"No, it's fine. I have another friend that I have to see for a while." and I left them, leaving everyone dumbstruck. Dumbstruck is such a crazy word if you think about it. And As I walked over to the compartement closer to the end of the train, our compartement door opened slightly, but no one came out. Shrugging, I continued down to compartement 12A was and knocked.

"Yes Mudblood?" It was a short third-year Slytherin.

"Ah, Evans, come to talk about my pure blood line? Excuse me gents!" rang the voice of Severus Snape. As he slid the door behind him he began, "So, how has the trip been." I was too dumbstruck to talk. Finding my voice, yet with no real words I started "talking" again.

"The Seal ate my Dingo baby and I had nothing to do with it. I mean, what was that all about in your compartment."

"Now I know it wasn't the nicest of things or anything but my friends don't really accept you. I've told you again and again to not come to this compartment." he said frowning.

"I know but I wanted to see you before the summer break. What have you got planned?" he began to smile as I asked him.

"Nothing much, probably just sitting and reading. Potions maybe. You?"

"I have to go to the beach with a few of my friends."

"Lucky Bean, but you say that as though it's a bad thing." Oh Severus, you are too kind to care for my feelings.

"It is terrible. James Potter is invited. This summer could get completely ugly. The worst one I've ever had. AND its the last summer break ever and I wanted it to be fabulous."

"Well I'll write occasionally to see how my Lily-flower is holding up." he said with a warm smile.

"Oh Severus, you-"

"Make me sick? Yes Lily, well put." came the drawling voice of the man I despise so much as he slid the invisibility cloak off. "So sorry to break up this little tea party but Lily, everyone was worried about you. Now I think this conversation is officially over." he said grabbing my arm and tugging me towards the front of the train.

"It's not over until the fat lady sings. Oh, Sorry Potter. I didn't mean to bring your mother into this."

"Oh you are going to get it..." he said whipping out his wand."

I had to stop it because I'm SUPER LILY and need to pull these two apart before this gets nasty. "Severus, it doesn't matter. I'll just go. I'll write you then. Bye Severus." And I pulled James to the front. Sometimes, I don't realize my own strength. "Listen James, why did you have to interfere all the time in my life? A complete gentleman one minute, prat the next. Why do you have to toy with my mind so much?" we were outside our compartment.

"Oh?" said James, a small smile playing on his lips. God what gorgeous lips. We stood there for a few minutes, just starring at each other until finally the compartment door slid open.

"Are you guys comming or what?" Adair and Sirius said in unison until they began cracking up at the dust flowing through the air.

* * *

That's it for the second. Sorry it sucked but my brother wants the computer. Wasn't Deathly Hallows AMAZING!? I finished it on the 22nd and it made me happy and sad at the same time.

Anyways, review por favor. More next week because I'm going to Disney world.

Anyways. Review


	3. Mud Masks and a Change Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable names or anything like that...just the strangeness.

**Chapter Three: Arriving and Things**

* * *

The rest of the train ride passed in a blurr. I took James' offer and he sat on the floor and we all ate our delicous treats after the trolly came like happy little children. Besides the occasional talk of Quidditch or Beach activities, however, the ride was quiet, too quiet. My reasons would be people wouldn't want me screaming at insignificant others, and all my ideas and thoughts are pretty good...when they aren't clouded by much at least. 

But alas, the silence was broken by the annoying screeching of brakes as the Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform 9 3/4, and left everyone, just like that, to go to "paradise".

"Okay, guys, we will see you in three days. Now, its going to be the beach house in Marseille, France. I live at 2838 Soleil Cresent its a muggle area so don't draw too much attention to yourselves. My parents put many many defenses around so you might have a few problems. Just message us later, ok?" informed Rebecca with ease. Wait. Potter? Not with us for three days? and we are going to the beach in FRANCE? I can hear the halleluia chorus!

"Sirius, stop singing. Yes, I've got it all written down on my hand here. Yes, see you in a few." John said as the others grabbed trunks off the racks. And we were off. I of course had no idea how we were going to get there. A beach house somewhat guarded from You-Know-Who. But I doubt he would use the floo network, and that is the only thing that is blocked besides muggle protection and apparation. But still

None of the annoying Marauders, minus Peter, Plus John. Three days of girl's only fun before our minds are deteriorated by the male speciman. But then how will we get to...oh no!

"Wow, isn't that a car? Can you drive it?" Adair asked Rebecca as we pulled up to an old convertible, blue in color if you must know.

"Of course not! What do you think I am? A muggle? NO! This particular car has certain enchantments like the Knight Bus. Baisically, it knows where to go and Muggles can't see it. Quite Convenient. Anyways, its a long drive and we have to make it today." and we got in the car.

Although the drive was quite enjoyable, it was WAY to long. The country scenery was quite beautiful and I did have time to think about my thoughts of certain enemies. For some reason, my mind wanders to him. STAY ON THE FREAKIN PATH, MIND!

Do I really hate him? I must! I've hated him for six long years of my life. He annoys the hell out of me, and yet...there is something different about him, something mature, something...

"Lily, are you going to get out of the car or what? We are HERE!" and in fact, Amber was right. In front of me was the largest house I had ever seen, apart from Hogwarts. Three whole floors on a sandy hill, the white house glistened in the setting sun. Balconies overlooked the darkening beach. Heaven.

"Okay, we have the living room." Rebecca started on the tour. Although I am against hunting, there were beautiful, yet dead, stuffed animals shot by Rebecca's parents. Huge, comfy couches and chairs sat around a huge fireplace, with a portrait of Rebecca and her family hanging over the mantlepiece. Little trinkets and statues sat in every ex-empty space in the room from EVERYWHERE around the world.

"And if you go through the swinging doors on the left you enter the kitchen." It was magnificent: the entire kitchen was white granite with a worn, wooden table to eat on. The beach was in view of the open window, hopping to catch a breeze. Huge shells sat on top of cabinets and on the window sills, it was amazing.

"The guys have the second floor to themselves and must we really see where they reside?" she said in mock question. "No, our room should be viewed next!" we walked up the many flights of stairs to a floor with three doors on it. "There are two bathrooms and our bedroom. Don't worry, it's a big room." She said, opening the door to a large, white brick walled room. Fuzzy pink rugs sat between four queen sized beds. The room must have had an enlargement charm on it. SILK! SILK BED SHEETS AND PILLOWS! Heaven! And a balconey? NO effing way!

"It's amazing! Thanks for letting us come Rebecca!" rang Adair, Amber, and I.

"Don't thank me. Thank my parents, who should be home any minute. The basement is also open to you guys. It's our entertainment area. We got your standard muggle TV and radio, pool table, bar," Adair raised her eyebrows, "and lots of other stuff."

This summer was going to kick ass, even with Potter.

* * *

I woke to nature's call that next morning. The sun was rising as I sat up and stretched. Apparently I was the last to get up. I hate when everyone leaves you sleeping and you wake up thinking you've missed alot. But, I walked down the stairs to where my three friends and Rebecca's parents sat, eating through an omlete breakfast. 

"Oh hello Lily dear. I am Mrs. Owens, Rebecca's mother. You can call me Victoria. And this is my husband Oliver. Please help yourself to breakfast. I've heard so much about you. Now tell me, who are Jacquelle, Jade, Sage, and Rachelle?" Rebecca's parents seemed like the clueless type.Rebecca nodded, egging me on to go witht he lies to her parents. I really don't like lying to people I've only known for 3 minutes, but to save the summer, I pretended the guys were girls.

"Just some friends from school. Ravenclaws in our Year. Their really nice and trustworthy." I can suck up when I needed to. Obviously Rebecca couldn't have boys in the house.

"Alright, then. Well, Oliver and I are going to be on a cruise through the Mediterranean and down through to the Florida Keys. Be back in a few weeks."

A short goodbye, but like I care. I mean don't get me wrong...sweetest people. But FREEDOM! We had an empty house with no parental guidence for three days until the guys came. Apparently, Rebecca thought that her parents would take a few days to leave, not minutes.

* * *

We decided it would be best to beautify ourselves first. Well, I didn't really care because why would I want to draw James' attention onto me except... 

nevermind. So, we tanned, shopped, manicured, shopped, dieted, shopped, and relaxed. We decided to wait on our super dooper mud masks that remove wrinkles and acne for tonight because we didn't have enough packets. And who really does those mask things in the morning? They are much more fun late at night. We really need to go buy more groceries.

But we sat on our lounge chairs on the balconey as the sun went down. And I had the most amazing dreams in which I was searching for a snitch through a field of tulips. There was a plain white stag in the distance, parading around on a hill. It was calming and beautiful.

I woke with a start, the green mud caked on my face. "What was that?" shrieked Amber. Of course, us being silly girls thought it was a robber or Voldemort. But then the front door banged open. We all got up, scampering about until everyone pushed me in the front. Fine guys, I will risk my life and die first. Some friends they are!

The floorboard squeaked eerily. I hate when that happens late at night when you want to be super stealthy. It's like the floor knows when to be most annoying. Then SUDDENLY!

I stubbed my toe. Did I get you suspensed any? Well keep reading, it get's better.

Holding the yelp of pain in my throat, I hobbled down the stairs, stopping only to summon a stick from the end of my wand. Why I didn't just use my wand is beyond my knowing, but Amber, Adair, and Rebecca followed suit. Four shadowy figures were illuminated by the moonlight outside. We were creeping closer when-

"Lumos," came the voice of the shadowy figure. Us females were relieved to see the faces of James, Sirius, Remus, and John, but they weren't so happy to see us in our state.

"Oh My GOD what is HAPPENING!" screamed Sirius at the top of his lungs as he jumped into Johns arms. He could have possibly woken all of France AND Spain.

"What do you mean?" I asked, smiling, completely unaware that I was covered in a face mask. Man, this would look pretty lame to an onlooker...and there were four of those.

"What is that on your face?" asked James, inquirring the Miricle Mud.

It was our turn to scream and run for the hills. And by hill, I mean up the stairs to Rebecca's enlarged room. Luckily, we were all witches and swipped the green mud off with a wave of our wands.

* * *

As morning came, we awoke with clean, shinning faces. Rebecca had helped the guys after we were calmed down by our midnight scare and they now resided on floor number two, between our floor and the kitchen area. 

And although I am happy that some of the male specimen are here, I must remind you of how much I hate James Potter... I hate him. That's pretty much all there is to it! But strangely, during breakfast. Actually it was mid banana bite while that annoying silverware clatter filled the room when James asked for a private word. It went something like this...

"Uh, Lily, can I talk to you privatly?" _clatter clatter, spoon and fork drop._

Sigh, "I suppose so. Be right back, Becca. Make sure no one eats my banana!" _clatter, mumble, stool screech, footsteps._

"This is alright I guess. We won't be overheard in this awkward conversation." Awkward conversation? James has a way with words.

"Potter, if you are trying to snog me before noon, forget it. You can snog me in no time of day unless I come willingly. And I won't. Don't get your hopes up."

"Poo. Well actually I was going to ask you." he shuts the door "If you will please lay off my back on this trip." _It's dark in here._

"Excuse moi? What is this?" Man, its kind of cramped in here. I'm kind of close to James' muscular body. His nice- what am I thinking about? Back to earth please, Lily!

"I mean like the shouting, name calling, arguing. Everything. Let's just act like civilized human beings for the next two months and we should act like friends. We don't want to ruin everyone else's summer. At least call me James and not Potter."

This was a big step in the race of um. humanity. The timeline of life. The entire world might change with this one simple move. Thousands of lives turned by one simple move. Explosions in China! Volcanic eruptions in Hawaii! Earthquake in Japan! Here goes nothing.

"Alright, James. But can we please get out of this stuffy closet?"

* * *

That's it for the third. Sorry it sucked but I need to sleep...so anyways... I'm sad and in love with these books! but chapter four I've got planned something really really AWESOME. And it involves alot more of Girl and Boy fun. Ok... you might think that sounds a little dirty, but you will be surprised. 

Anyways, review por favor. More next week.

Au revoir!

allie

DEATHLY HALLOWS FABULOUS QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER  
But before [Uncle Bilius went loopy he was the life and soul of the party," said Fred. "He used to down an entire bottle of firewhisky, then run onto the dance floor, hoist up his robes, and start pulling bunches of flowers out of his—"  
"Yes, he sounds a real charmer," said Hermione, while Harry roared with laughter.  
"Never married, for some reason," said Ron.


	4. Shopping and Chaotic Situations

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable names or anything like that...just the strangeness.

**Chapter Four: Shopping and Chaotic Situations**

* * *

It felt weird being James' "friend. I mean, okay, I did in some way promise him that much, but I could still just ignore him. Not talking to him seemed like a good remedy. I could go into my own little "Lily world". 

Two months of ignoring a house mate might be hard work, but as I've said before, I'm SUPER LILY and SUPER LILY can do anything.And anything includes ignoring people I've hated for forever.

It still felt weird. The sudden change from hatting someones guts for six years and suddenly this whole "let's be friends". It is for a good cause and I can't let it go to my head. My friends are counting on me to not fight and I am one to my friends world.

* * *

"Lily, come inside because Rebecca says it's time to eat." Joh said, skipping over to the hammock I currently resided in. I didn't know much about John, and still don't. But to describe him in one word, I'd say Whimsical. 

"Okay, be right in." I said, dog-earing my page down. Without Rebecca's parental unit breathing down my neck, I had alot more time to do whatever I pleased - in this case reading - without being bothered to do silly chores. I do feel guilty that there are members of the opposite gender here without their knowing. Who cares? We are mature enough.

"Pop tarts again? Broaden your horizons people!" Sorry world for being bitchy today. It must be the PMS. Damn you Eve, why did you have to take the freakin' apple.

"Well you could help Miss Evans." drawled Sirius. I forgive him because three days of only pop tarts can make you pretty cranky. Too bad he doesn't have PMS to blame. Honestly, sometimes I think guys just have their own emotional moments.

"Fine. Fine then. Next meal is that of my cooking! Does that make you happy, Black?" There I go again.

"Ecstatic."

"Guys, Guys just eat this pitiful meal and be happy. Its been like three days and we're already sick of each other." Adair shouted over the din me and Sirius were causing. "I have a plan. But we need to go to the store first." she finished, with an evil laugh to follow.

"Woah, Adair, you can be quite creepy at times." Remus said, the strawberry poptart falling out of his mouth as he spoke. James nodded in agreement, and we all fed the remainder of the poptart to Rebecca's dog, Captain Fuzzy Squats.

* * *

As it was around twilight, there was an eerie darkness shrouded around us all, but nothing could bother the eight teenagers, myself included, on the walk to the local corner store. It was only about a mile away, but in this creepy darkness, and also taking in the fact that all we have done these three days is sit around and eat poptarts it was alot of exercise sprung upon us. 

"It's a bit warm here. I must admit, it is fabulous weather!" said Remus, walking arm in arm with John. They decided to go with the "drunk buddies" look on the way.

"Yes. I quite agree Master Remus. We should rent a hotel, if you know what I mean. Just the two of us." John said, wiggling his eyebrows like a madman, causing Remus to pretend to blush.

"Oh Master John, you flatter me. Only if I can be the sailor and you be the cabin boy this time." said Remus. God I hope they were kidding.

"Yes, Lily, they are kidding." said James, reading my mind like a book. How DOES he do it? This entire trip, he's been stealing my thoughts from me. Thought theif. Good thing he doesn't know what is stuck in my head at the moment.

"I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain! What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again!" he sang. Wow, that is freaky. Not only was it stuck in my head and is my favorite musical, but it's a muggle thing. The wizarding world probably doesn't know about it.

"James, how do you know that song? That is my favorite musical ever!" I said my face flushing, good thing it was kind of dark.

"Oh, well, funnily enough it's mine too. But it is the only musical I've seen. You see, my uncle is a wizard but he married a muggle. He died in the middle of last year as you well remember, and I went to see my aunt

"Quite alright I suppose. Although this time I thought we'd do

But we made it to L'Arrêt de Nourriture in almost no time, and I being the one to argue and the one able to handle muggle money (though I've never seen this kind before) was in charge. But I mean, we are in a different country so we could make a fool of ourselves and it wouldn't matter.

"Alright troops, line up! AttennnnnTION!" Yes everyone, I did want to play army men. Unfortunatly, everyone else kind of didn't get the brain memo and went running off in all directions in the store. The guys went to the summer toys section (dear God) and the girls went to look at dirty romance novels and makeup. I guess that leaves me, the "it" to go get what we came for... food.

It was between the spices aisle and the candy when Adair pops out of no where.

"Lily, want some help?" FINALLY!

"Oh yeah sure. Thanks." Yay. I love help.

"Yeah, all us girls will help. Can we get a few books?"

"Sure. The romance ones?" Gosh those are dirty, but I am almost done with my last few books and will definatly need a few more. Adair, Amber, Rebecca, and I picked out a few romance novels, through them in the cart, and were about to pick up some Boursin when out of no where-

"Hold it right there, cowpoke. This town ain't big enough for the two of us." began John, dressed head-to-toe in cowboy apparel.

"Yea, so put the money in the bag." added Remus, dressed like a robber.

"Come quietly, young ladies, and we shall see the beauties under those clothes." came Sirius, dressed like a buisness man, complete with bubble pipe.

"That or death! You chose, but chose wisely. One wrong move and its off to Davey Jones' Locker." said James, dressed as a pirate, brandishing is sword wildly about in front of him.

"Can I make a third option? Run away! Run AWAY!" Amber's ideas are sometimes very good. Rarely. But we bolted, me pushing the shopping cart stupidly ahead of me, running towards the bread. Us girls split up: Amber going towards the soups, Adair for the frozen food section, and Rebecca was in the pasta area.

Adair screamed like a banshee as Sirius' "distinct buisnessman" laugh. "I've got you now!" he exclaimed. Someone must save her! How about SUPER LILY! But, turning the cart around, I knew the best idea was to save my own skin. Luckily, James Potter decided to go with a peg leg, but was surprisingly good. Damn. Still holding my cart, I ran. I didn't stop and listen when I heard Rebecca and John scream and laugh, or when I heard Amber and Remus giggle uncontrolably. I had to make it and get some bread before-

"Gotcha! Mwahahaha! Now Lily, you must join my crew, or ye must walk the plank. Which will ye chose?"

"Me? I chose the buy-the-stuff-before-old-store-owner-beats-the-hell-out-of-us trick." Sure enough, the cart I was once pushing was slowly rolling towards a huge bread tower. And sure enough, an old man was marching towards us.

"Oh Bloody Shit Hell." James cursed.

"Now James, do you want me to wash your mouth out again?" I asked motherly.

"No more soap." he said childishly. Fortunatly, we are wizards and shut the gabbering french man up and bought our stuff before he even knew it wasn't January.

That was the last time we ever go shopping...for a while.

* * *

The walk back was so uneventful from the contrasting shopping experience. I really think Adair and Sirius are together now because of the fact that they are way behind us...sucking each other's faces off. 

"I think we'll go to the beach tomorrow. What do you guys think?" Rebecca asked, from the back of James. I wish he'd give me a piggy back ride. I'll settle for John.

"Sure. Yeah. We haven't gone yet and we've been at a beach house for three days already. No need to ask Sirius, he's a bit preoccupied at the moment." Remus answered, looking back at Sirius disgustedly. James, on the other hand, was grinning like a madman.

Seeing the front door gave such an amazing feeling. I was exhausted as was everyone else, and luckily, with magic, groceries can put themselves away. Dragging our tired feet up ALL THE WAY TO THE TOP, us girls finally got into our beds, thinking of the sand, sunshine, and smiling faces.

* * *

Forth out of the way!!! I'm 

Anyways, review por favor. More next week.

Au revoir!

allie

DEATHLY HALLOWS FABULOUS QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER

"The sooner this wedding's over the happier I'll be." [Ron  
"Yeah" said Harry, "then we'll have nothing to do except find Horcruxes...It'll be like a holiday, won't it?"


	5. A Trip to the Beach and Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable names or anything like that...just the strangeness.

I feel bad about not giving the other characters besides Lily some dialogue, so I'm going to up that a little bit.

Also, thank you to all who reviewed in past chapters. It made me really happy to realize people actually read my stuff.

**Chapter Five: A Trip to the Beach and Truth or Dare**

* * *

Amber and I woke at the crack of dawn for some reason. And you know that feeling you get where you are at someone else's house and they are asleep and you don't even want to tip-toe to the bathroom because you think you'd wake them up? Yup, almost wet my pants. So, Amber and I were having a very quiet conversation. 

"So, Lily, did you not think last night was extravagantly eventful?"

"It sure was for Adair and Sirius. But I really really got to pee. What if I wet myself?"

"Listen to this carefully...march your little booty about five steps and your problems are solved."

"Sir, yes sir!" Army Lily again? GARSH! I almost wet my pants on the way to the bloody bathroom. And you know how you kinda move funny when you REALLY have to pee bad? My foot twitched on me and I stubbed my toe on Rebecca's bed. That isn't what woke her up though. it was a very loud, "HOLY SHIT!" I swear I could have woken the whole neighborhood. And I cry like a baby when I get hurt, so I cried here. At least I didn't wet my pants.

"Lily are you alright? Is your toe bleeding?" Rebecca asked, with much concern. Amber on the other hand, looked highly amused at the situation.

"Well, Lily, at least you didn't wet your pants ont he way. that would have been so embarrasing." Seers, all around me. I almost forgot I had to go so bad due to the pain in my pinky toe. I hobbled, which must have looked hilarious to onlookers, and JUST made it. YES! SUPER LILY wins again!

* * *

We were eating breakfast, finally something that wasn't a poptart! We decided we would make meals on different days. Today was James' day. He is a fine cook, despite his immaturatiy. Okay, so there has been less pranking, name-calling, and overall bad behavior from the boy for an entire year, but he's still not good enough for me. What am I saying? Why am I thinking like this? Don't think like this Lily. 

Breakfast was very large and satisfying, but took little time to actually eat. Before long, with eggs and and fruit in our bellies, we walked away from the now sacred table to our rooms where we were to change. I'm very slow at getting ready, and so, Amber, Adair, and Rebecca decided to wait downstairs for me. I couldn't decide on which swimsuit I sould wear, and it was right when I had my shirt off and was about to put my green bikini top on when-

"Hey Lily, everyone wanted me to check on WHOA! Oh my god I am so... I'm going to go." Sirius Black is such an idiot! Does he not know why every powerful type of god in every religion gave human beings knuckles? So, as quick as I could, I finished putting on my green bikini top, and just seconds after I finished, the door bursted open.

"Ha! Dang nab!" James said in frustration.

"Bad Timing, James. Eight seconds ago I was completely topless. No, shouldn't we go down stairs?"

"Ye-ye-yeah. Sure." he stammered nervously. He held out his arm for me to link up with, and for some odd reason, I accepted. What is with me? Seriously! And the room turned into an oven. I could feel my face wanting to turn red. No, face! Shame on you! I can't let James know that I'm blushing. So, I decided to run for it. Smart old me had to wear my fuzzy pink socks on hardwood floor and

KAPPOWWIE!

Actually, if you care that much, it was more of a THUD. But, let's cut to the chase (tee hee, my witty humor!), I slipped and hit my head on the banister. Well THAT will look fabulous in a few minutes.

"Lilyohmygoshareyouokay?" James sped on. Who knew guys could talk that fast; but I didn't comprehend any of it since I just had a head injury. I couldn't tell where I was, but sensed my body being lifted by strong arms. This was a weird, lightheaded feeling,like the time I got into the medicine cabinet when I was little...except different.

"Lily, can you hear me? Lily, if you can hear me, tell me your name." I was being lifted on a table.

"Sirius-"

"Hey, that's my name! She is crazy! We have to opperate! IMEDIATLY!"

"Now, now, Sirius. You can only play doctor with me." said Adair with a smile on her lips.

"Dirtiest comment of the day award goes to Adair." I said, sitting up and clapping. "This doesn't look like the beach to me. Sirius,you got a little lip gloss on you. And I was going to tell you earlier that I forgive you for walking in with my top off."

"Well, she obviously seems fine," said John, a glob of sunscreen sitting on the bridge of his nose, "we should definatly go soon before the crowds."

* * *

Luckily, today wasn't a bank holiday or anything so there was plenty room to set our shade up (thank you wizardry). And the only things we had to fight for our perfect spot of white sand was a flock of seagulls, but serious took care of them with some Alka Seltzer. 

I must say, all the guys looked mighty fine without shirts on, and that is pretty amazing seeing as they weren't American or Italien...or Spanish for that matter. Oh one time I saw a hot German guy without a shirt, but that is getting a bit off topic. All of the quidditch had given them six pack abs and fine biceps. How quidditch did that is beyond me, but exercise has done them good. well. good.

It was between Sirius and James going inside for soda and Me and Remus kicking John and Rebecca's little butts at a chicken fight when we saw it: two glistening grey fins shown out of the water.

"I've seen this on Jaws and next thing you know, the entire cast is eaten." said John, slowly swimming to shore, trying not to make sudden movements. A shark? This close to land? In France? That is crazy. And yet, they looked so realistic.

"They can't be this close to land. I've seen it on Animal Planet." said Remus matter-o-factly.I was freaking out. One of my biggest fears is a shark tearing off my leg. This is SO not good. And yet, the other two guys seemed so very calm. How odd. A huge, man-eating fish was swimming at them at high speeds, mouth open, ready to crunch, and they weren't screaming like us.

"It's them!" said Rebecca, spitting out a clump of sea weed. Where swam two huge sharks moments ago, the spot of air now had two laughing boys. That's right. BOYS! Not men, charming and sweet, but immature boys! Immature boys that make you scream and wet yourself (don't tell anyone. We'll make that a secret between you and me.)

"Aw, Lily-cakes did we scare you?" said James, comming over to hug me. I looked like a train wreck with my hair askew thanks to him.

"No way will I hug you, James Potter! Look at me! I'm a train wreck."

"A very cute train wreck!" he said, beginning to tickle me on the sides, in which case, I gave in to his hug. But then he tricked me and tickled me afterwards, the FIEND! I will get you for I am SUPER LILY!

"Ha ha. Get her James!" said Sirius, stupidly walking over like a drunken bum. Then, to my horror, he said, "is the water warmer over here? That's odd. Ah well." He began tickling me as well. Basturds.

"I-will-get-you-one-day!" I said, gasping for air form the evil forms of James and Sirius. I will get them with my super powers one day. And next time, I won't be alone.

* * *

Despite the fun chaos of five minutes ago, the beach suddenly turned oddly calm. The wooshing of the slow waves, crashing into the soft sand, the occasional giggle from Adair as she burried Sirius in the sand, and the snores of James in the chair next to me added to the beauty of this place. I know what your thinking: how did he get to sleep that fast? Who knows, that boy can sleep. 

So peaceful, tranquil, juxtaposing what occured not long ago. I could stay out here forever with my book and the peaceful shade...oh and food and water too. Looking down on James' sleeping face I got a brilliant idea.

"And then the Lily got a brilliant idea. The Lily got a terrible, awful idea." I blurtted out when I totally meant to be thinking it only.

"Oh no. She's using thrid person again. Not a good sign. Usually, she thinks of the craziest things in third person." said Amber, though she looked quite interested in my brilliant plan.

"Okay, its called the cover-James-in-makeup-and-throw-water-in-him-super-plan-plan. And it consists of putting makeup all over James and then throwing water on him and not telling him." I waited for the troops aproval.

"Though it is an okay plan for amatures, it has a very long name." said Sirius, his head moving sillily from side to side in the sand.

"How about the Lily-Really-Likes-James-But-Won't-Admit-It plan." said Adair. I blushed at this one. I could feel my face get hot like before. Me? Like James? Can't be. I hate James.

"I hate James." I shouted out loud, true anger in my eyes. Accidentally, good earth, I swear it. But no one else knew that, especially James, who decided to wake up at that moment.

"Oh."he mumbled, rubbing his eyes, looking slightly sad. I feel bad now, really bad. And embarassed. We haven't been fighting at all this summer. He's been really nice to me, and I really hurt his feelings. AWKWARD TIMES.

"Well, um, shall we go inside then. We've been here a few hours in the sun. It could have meddled with our minds. Crap I wasn't going to actually say the last part. Let's go in." Rebecca said, grabbing chairs and bags as she stood up.

"Couldn't have put it better myself, Rebecca." said Sirius, in between awe and anger.

* * *

I didn't feel like eating. That is how bad I felt. And really I shouldn't feel bad. Its the truth, isn't it? Isn't it? I don't know. But no one came to visit me till late at night. Like ten o'clock. 

"Lily, you've been up here all evening! We were going to eat s'mores on the beach, but we couldn't do it without you and James." said Amber, handing me a plate of crackers and cheese. Thanks, Amber for this five course dinner. FAB-YOU-LUS.

"James? Where was he?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"He, like you, thinks its jolly good fun to stay locked up in your room, pondering the meaning of life." said Rebecca, helping herself to one of my crackers, which I was going to pretend was a hamburger.

"I have a game that will make everyone really happy and crazy fun. Want to hear it? It's called Truth or dare." said Adair, evil smiles showing their true colors.

"No way. That young teen game is so old! Never-have-I-ever is where it's at!" said Rebecca, throwing a pillow at Adair.

"It will be hardcore!" said Adair, convincing everyone to join in the festivities of life.

"Okay, me first then because its my house. Adair, truth or dare?"

"Dare! I ain't no sissy." she said confidently.

"I dare you to flash the neighbors tomorrow when you go and get the milk."

"Well fine, but can it wait a while? Milk isn't here yet. Okay Lily, truth or dare?" If I picked truth, I would have to spill out super secret secrets I wanted to take to the grave. If I picked dare, I might get embarassed as well, or physically injured. I have low pain tolerance.

"Truth." This can not go well. Adair was smiling only slightly though, with a sad look in her eyes.

"Did you really mean what you said at the beach today, about James?" Oh.My.God.

"Well, not entirly. I just don't like him like that and you guys were taunting me."

"The point of picking truth in truth or dare is to actually tell the truth." said Amber, inching closer to me.

"I do NOT like James Potter!" I shouted, turning red again. I couldn't hold my feeling down this time. It was like a volcano.

"You know, someone in Ireland probably heard that." said Adair smiling. "You know the five signs of a crush don't you?"

I was caught.

C-A-U-G-H-T. caught.

* * *

Bye Bye number 5. Sorry this took so long, I had school books to read. Arg! And I'm also sad because I remember how good shows like the Wild Thornberrys used to be on so I had to find out when its on. Tuesday at 6/5 c IN THE MORNING! But I'm definatly waking up to watch it. I was listening to power rangers while typing this...it was very helpful. It took about 8 hours. Not all at once :) !!!

Anyways, review por favor. More next week.

Au revoir!

allie

DEATHLY HALLOWS FABULOUS QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER

"Arthur and Fred – "  
"I'm George," said the twin at whom Moody was pointing. "Can't you even tell us apart when we're Harry?"  
"Sorry, George – "  
"I'm only yanking your wand, I'm Fred really – "  
"Enough messing around!" snarled Moody.


	6. The Five Signs and Sad Moments

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable names or anything like that...just the strangeness.

I'll write better, I promise. Sorry this took a little longer.

Also, thank you to all who reviewed in past chapters. It made me really happy to realize people actually read my stuff.

**Chapter Six: The Five Signs and Sad Moments**

* * *

"Five signs of a crush?" I said weakly. I could feel a knot in my throat. The three had huge, wild grins on their faces. Apparently, I'm the only one who DOESN'T know of these signs. 

"Yeah. First comes anger. I'm sure everyone at school has seen this. This involves you screaming, yelling, arguing and anything with James Potter or when somebody talks about it. Face it, you have shown the first of five signs of a crush." Adair explained matter-o-factly. Damn, she had a point there. Curses. I hate my friends sometimes.

"Okay, then what are the others?" I asked casually, when in reality my blood was stirring wildly.

"Well, the second would be denial. And we know you do this. Always saying things like 'No way do I like James Potter' when we ask you to pass the water." said Rebecca.

"You do ask me if I like him and it gets annoying." I said defensively

"Well we would stop if you just told the truth." said Amber

"Wha-but-I-Huh?" I stuttered. Maybe she is right. Am I giving in? What the hell?

"And the third would have to be acceptance. And I don't doubt you have already completed this step in your mind about five seconds ago." said Rebecca. Dang, they are all mind readers, every single one of them.

I was about to faint. Me? Like my enemy? Can penguins fly now? Do dogs have thumbs? Are pickles purple? That's crazy. Those things could only change with magic. But then again, I am a witch. "Wait a minute, you said there were five steps to a crush." I caught them with that one.

"So I did. And I bet you're pretty pleased with yourself for catching me." said Amber. Like I said... MINDREADERS! "Alright Ms. Smarty pants, forth would have to be apologizing no matter how awkward the moment."

"What? Are you all Crazy? There is no way I'll apologize, and I don't even like him." I said, trying to sound convincing, but who am I kidding? I think its pretty obvious that I- that I- despise my enemy...they don't need more convincing.

"Fine," said Adair, smiling widely, "the Fifth, if you so chose not to complete the forth, would be to got ask him out and such."

"I'm sorry that I'm not as big as a slut as you are." except that last comment was supposed to stay in my head. Crap I'm bad at that kind of things. Now, I know my friends were bugging me and it was three against one, and I know I have alot of anger bottled up in me, but I couldn't understand why I lashed out like that.

"Lily, I don't get you lately. I mean, randomly lashing out at your friends, spending the entire day reading in the hammock, your outbursts. UNcalled for." said Rebecca, giving a sad frown in the direction of Adair, who looked taken aback.

"Sorry. And Sorry Adair, I really am. I don't know what's come over me. I just..." It was time to tell my friends what really went on in my mind. Well, maybe not all of it because that would be alot of things to tell someone. "I guess I do sort of-"

"Wait just one minute! Is this Lily spilling her deepest darkest love secrets for James Potter!? I never thought this day would come!" said Amber, jumping up from a newly conjured beanbag chair.

"Okay, as I was saying, and because this is really big stuff... I don't know, I just feel different around him. I mean he's not as...arrogant. I feel I can spend more time around him without breaking out in anger."

"Liar," said Adair angrily, though still smiling. This was my big moment of truth and they weren't taking me seriously! It totally sucks big time.

"We don't fully believe you. If you really do like him then I think you should go apologize. No matter how awkward." Rebecca said, as she summoned another bowl of chex mix. Is she seriously kidding? I can't! That would be the most embarassing moment of my life. Like, how awkward would that be. I'm not going to go downstairs and be all 'Hey Potter, I'm sorry I think your a jackass and stuff. Please, go out with me.'

"Fine, I'll do it!" Damn you, Pilot Lily! What have you gotten yourself into? But, because my stronger Lily side decided to step up and decide to do something stupid. And suddenly, I don't know how I got there, but I was on the second floor landing. Turning left. Oh God, what have I gotten myself into? What is wrong with me? And then I heard...

"You've been chasing this girl for how many years now, James? 5? Five is a big number considering how long we've been alive." Sirius mumbled.

"Yeah, well there's something special about her. I don't know it's all too weird. She is the only girl that tries to resist me. She's always mad at me, and is on a sort of lifetime PMS" said James, lying on his bed, sexily I must say. Oh god!

"Well, Sirius, James has saved himself for the right girl. I think he really is-"

"Oh my god, John you knew about that? Who else knows?" He asked worriedly. So James is a virgin? Well, I can't laugh because I am too. But still, it's James Potter.

"Only a few people. I promise!" said Sirius, though the expression on his dimly lit face told me otherwise.

"Well, after the events of today, do you still love her?" asked Remus, with much question on his face.

"I don't know. I kind of might have to stop trying. She obviously really hates me now. I don't know if I CAN like her anymore." he said in the depressed sort of way. No James, I don't hate you. Don't stop. I could feel a small tear slide down my face, slowly down my cheeck and onto the floor. Then came another. Why was I breaking down like this? Oh yeah, its my "lifetime PMS".

I inched closer towards the crack in the door. But as I went towards the crack, there was a creeeeeck.

"What was that?" Sirius frightingly asked.

"I don't know. Close the door, James." said John, taking off his shirt and throwing it on the ground. Why do all these guys have such nice bodies? Holy crap, I was about to be discovered! Oh no! What do I do? Lily Control Center, Come In, Control Center! Abort Mission, Abort mission, Abo-

"Lily?" asked James whispered worriedly. I had no other choice, I ran for it. I ran all the way up the stairs to the bedroom and opened the girls room door. And I cried. I cried into my pillow. My 'friends' didn't ask a word of it, and I was so very thankful for it.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, but school really makes life a crazy one. that one ended on more of a sad note than the other ones. I needed a little change. So, read and review por favor.

Au revoir!

allie

DEATHLY HALLOWS FABULOUS QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER :)

Ron: "Sure you're not thinking of Gorgovitch?"  
Harry: "Who?"  
"Dragomir Gorgovitch, Chaser, transferred to the Chudley Cannons for a record fee two years ago. Record holder for most Quaffle drops in a season."  
"No," said Harry. "I'm definitely not thinking of Gorgovitch.  
"I try not to either," said Ron.


	7. A week in Paris and the Italien WonTon

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable names or anything like that...just the strangeness.

My readers make me HAPPY!!! THANK YOU READERS!

I was watching Lilo and Stitch and a few moments at the beginning are from it.

**Chapter Seven: A week in Paris and the Italien Won-Ton Experience**

* * *

Every girl gets at least one moment in which they stay in their room all day due to sadness. And I know that's different from everything I've ever said, but the world isn't a happy place. One minute you hate someone but they are madly in love with you, and the next minute the tables turn. Love stinks. 

I've never felt worse in my life. And that isn't a joke either. My friends have finally owned up to their title and have left me alone the entire eight hours I've been this beautiful prison cell I call a room. And, lucky me, they brought up some M&M's. Delicious, chocolate M&M's that melt right in your mouth.

As I was sitting there, listening to a good Elvis tune that was drowning out my sorrows (along with a pint of firewhiskey) when there was a knock at the door.

"Lily-flower, may I come in?" came the voice of, you didn't guess it, Remus. Oh Remus, heart of gold, in what need of assistance may I be?

"Leave me alone to die." I said overdramatically.

"Lily, I just wanted to say that, whatever you heard last night, James didn't mean any of it and he really is sorry that you-"

"If he really wanted to tell me why doesn't he tell me himself?" I asked all bitchy like.

"I don't know. Perhaps I should ask why you don't leave the room?" Well, I'm not leaving this room because I'm in a huge Grief moment after I thought I loved someone and don't want to talk to anyone. "He has the same reasons as you. Yeah, Amber told me the events of last night, but don't worry, I didn't tell James. It's just, you two are too perfect for each other." Whatever Remus, I'm going to kill Amber! She told Remus about my ex-love for James Potter!

"You don't know anything, Remus. You don't know what I feel feelings. I think you should get out of here. I can't trust you anymore." His mature face achieved even more lines than I thought was possible. Okay, so Remus meant no harm and I completely overreacted, but I am in a vulnerable state at the moment and everything is blown way out of proportions.

"Well, the rest of us are going to Paris for the week. Rebecca's muggle aunt lives there so I've left the number downstairs...unless you want to come. I've heard you've always wanted to go there and..." Oh, he is so nice.

"No thanks Remus, not this time. I just don't feel up to it." Gosh I'm an idiot. But I don't feel up to it. No, I'll just stay." he left without a word. And I was alone again, for a week, or so I thought.

* * *

It was raining a lot. I like the rain, its like a peaceful turmoil. It's hard to explain. I sat in my room for about oh...all day. I read _Pride and Prejudice _about twice today and I definatly need something else to do with my life. And, dang nabbit, I'm out of Chex Mix. Perhaps I should go downstairs and refuel.

This house is super creepy, with its eerie silence, floorboard creakage, and not to mention the sound the roof makes as rain falls on it. Oh, and did I mention they left the dog? And apparently the dog is afraid of thunder! I don't know what to do, but my stomach beckons me towards the kitchen, and I most obey.

I was absentmindedly looking at a peice of cabbage when I heard the creepy creep. And when you are alone in a scary house, you definatly freak a lot if you hear something. I did a quick SUPER LILY ninja look and-

"Good Mafternoon Evans," James mumbled moodily. His hair was messier than usual, glasses slightly askew, hiding the sleepy hazle eyes beneath them, his pajama's, flying snitch boxers and oversized shirt, added to his disheveled look. It's sad, yet slightly cute. What am I saying? This is the man, excuse me, boy who just quit liking me! And no way will I respond. Wait, did he say mafternoon?

"Mafternoon? What is that supposed to mean?" I asked curiously. I wanted to sound mean, but I just couldn't do it.

"Well see, all good days should start with 'Good Morning', but it isn't the morning anymore. It's four in the afternoon. And the weather at the moment looks like both. So, what brings you to the kitchen? Are you possibly hungry?"

"Well, I am a little hungry." who am I kidding, I'm starving. I could eat a whole elephant or hippo, whatever their colour. And so, like there was no stopping him, he tore through the kitchen like a toddler at daycare. Pots and pans magically appeared on the counter, measuring cups and spoons flew next to them, and then a pile of cookbooks materialized in front of me.

"What are you in the mood for? Italien, French, Chinese, Canadian, American, Indian, or a new creation?" Then, his eyes got really big at that moment. Create something? What could two teenagers possibly create in one night? Wow, that could be taken wrongly. I guess it couldn't hurt. But what would we make?

"I guess we can make something new. What do you have in mind?" we sat for about ten minutes in silence. Of course we threw out the Pasta Cotton Candy out, and the chocolate lemonade sandwhich was out of the question. And suddenly I got an idea. The Lily got a wonderful, masterful idea. "Italien Won-Tons!?!?!" James gave me a quizical look. Okay, it sounds weird but let me explain. "We make a sort of dough like substance, and then we make sauce and put it in there and some cheese and we fold it like a won-ton and we boil it! It's perfect!"

He thought long and hard, scratching his chin like he was solving a mystery and surprisingly, because I wasn't expecting it, he just randomly shouted exitedly, "Okay! We will need four eggs, two cups of floor, and two table spoons of extra...virgin...olive oil." Wow, this guy can cook. Extremely well, I might add. "Now, you knead the dough." he is so gorgeous when he talks.

"That isn't the only thing I need." except that last part wasn't supposed to come out. Eek, that's awkward. You do know what I was talking about, don't you? Yeah. So, before things got awkward, SUPER LILY'S brain that isn't boy crazy took over and what did I do? I stuck my bloody hands in the dough. But this dough happens to be super sticky and added about 12 pounds to my wrists. "James, could you help its all stuck on me and it's ready to sit." Putting down the spoon covered in delicious sauce, he waltzed over to me and began peeling off the dough slowly from my hands. God his hands were amazingly soft and caring, and big too; you know what they say about big hands... Lily, kick the dirty thoughts. Wow, I'm finally truly owning up to this... I LOVE JAMES POTTER!!! Should I look into his caring, hazle eyes? Or would that be too obvious. I need to steal a glance.

The second I looked into his peircingly beautiful hazle eyes, he stared right back into my emerald green ones, we both realized it: we were both madly in love with the other, but something was holding us back. Did we both think one didn't like the other? Or was it what our friends would think? Or did we both think it was just too weird? I had no idea, but I think I really like this guy. Of course I didn't mention this to him. I'm sure he realized something was in the air about me. Clearing his throught, and moving me from the romantic moment, he whipped off the last of the dough and washed his hands on a rag. Men can be so confusing.

Great James, way to ruin what I was feeling.

* * *

So this took a little less time than the last one, but I wish I had more time to finish. I have a few ideas for more fanfic stories, but I've decided to finish one before I start another. School is boring me to death. Thanks for reading. Please review you sillies.

Au revoir!

allie

DEATHLY HALLOWS FABULOUS QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER :)

Ron: "Sure you're not thinking of Gorgovitch?"  
Harry: "Who?"  
"Dragomir Gorgovitch, Chaser, transferred to the Chudley Cannons for a record fee two years ago. Record holder for most Quaffle drops in a season."  
"No," said Harry. "I'm definitely not thinking of Gorgovitch.  
"I try not to either," said Ron.


	8. An Intimate Moment and Swinging Times

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable names or anything like that...just the strangeness.

My readers make me HAPPY!!! THANK YOU READERS! I also promise that I will update more often. Perhaps once a week.

**Chapter Eight: An Intimate Moment and Swinging Times**

* * *

I felt weird. Have you guys ever felt weird? You know, where everything changes and you think that life is going way too fast? Have you ever gotten that feeling where you really don't want to do something stupid and make a fool of yourself in front of the person you really like? Baisically, that was what I was feeling now. I have no idea how to act in front of James. Everything I do feels awkward around him, and I don't even look him in the eye anymore. 

Well, actually I didn't do that in the first place. I'm also reading that dirty romance novel that us girls got way back when...actually it was last week. It is actually really interesting. Catherine Vermain was madly in love with Dwayne Algie, but he had no idea. He began flirting with some model one day and right where I am, Catherine is confessing to Dwayne's best friend. I probably should tell James before he does something stupid, like flirt with a model. Would James do something like that? I mean, I don't know if he likes me back, but I would never do something like that. Enough of this foolish thinking! On to more important things now, like finishing this romance novel.

The pitter-patter of the rain really adds to the reading experience. Yes, in fact I was sitting in a hammock on the back poarch, reading. And James? I think he was out running, but you can never be sure with boys! We have our occasional conversations. More than usual, except that things are ten times more awkward.They have been since the me-listening-at-the-door scene. It's kind of weird. If I try to talk to him, he goes quiet; when he talks to me, I go-

**_OH MY GOSH DID CATHERINE VERMAIN REALLY GET IN THE CAR WITH A SERIAL KILLER?!_** Sorry, but with every page turn, this book gets more exciting. I wish my life had more exciting moments in them. Right now, life is calm and perfect in my Lily Oasis. I just want a little more chaos and drama to make every day more interesting. Does anyone, including my own conscience, believe that wanting drama in life is odd? Man, I can't stop thinking of James! I have a tendency to draw hearts on everything, and it annoys the crap out of me. I used to make fun of all the girls in my year for constantly drawing hearts and talking about boys, but now I'm one of them. Okay, well I don't really talk to James about guys for obvious reasons, but you get the idea. I just can't stop thinking about him. Okay, Lily, got to read romance novels...only have 45 pages left.

"Hey Lily, let's do something instead of sit around and read all day. How about it?" somehow, James had just decided to materialize behind me, scaring the crap out of me and causing me to fall out of my very comfortable hammock.

"Holy Shit, James!" I said as I struggled to get up. I don't know whether it was a friendship of a love thing, but suddenly his strong arms were helping me back to my feet. Oh what fine biceps! "And what do you propose we do on a rainy day like today? Oragami? Or maybe you want to clean the house?"

"What's oragami? No, Lily we need to go do stuff outside." Determined, though I was to finish my book, I never had played in the rain.

"But, I mean we would get all wet and I'm wearing white and can't you get sick from playing in the rain?"

"Sick as a dog. Lily, have you never played in the rain before? And what about the white shirt?" I could tell he actually knew about the answers for the last question, as he was grinning like a madman.

"No. Well see, my mom was a little on the strict side and so I was always inside when it rained. She would tell me about getting sick and would scare me into staying out of the cold, wet rain." James frowned. Yes James, frown all you want.

"Lily, you haven't had a childhood if you don't play in the rain! Your favorite musical is Singing in the Rain. Have you never wanted to sing in the rain before? No, that's it. We are officially going to go play on the beach...in...the...rain!"

* * *

I was soaked, to the bone. And freezing cold. But behind all that climate torture came a happiness I had never really felt before. Oddly, everything my mother said was only the bad points of playing in the rain, and here I was, laughing with the man I'm madly in love with, while skipping down the beach singing, you guessed it, Singing in the Rain.

We played all sorts of things: tag of course, follow the leader, we spun around until we got dizzy and then tried to jump over things, we swing danced and tangoed, and before you would even think or dream of it, there we were at the playground not too far from Rebecca's beach house. Actually, the playground happened to be very, very close to her house.

I have never had so much fun in my life! The curly slide was now a water slide and we went shooting down, trying to see who went the farthest.

"I so beat you that time, Lily!" His voice was so very wonderful as he yelled over the rain.

"Yeah, whatever. It's only because you are so much fatter than me." Fake anger of course! Don't worry, I don't think James is fat. He is just heavier because he's a boy.

"I resent that! You are so hurtful." He began to fake cry like he was five. We were both acting like five year olds. But you are never too old to act young... unless you are in your forties and have kids that are easily embarassed. Gosh I hate when my mom tries to act cool.

"Oh James! I am so sorry! Why don't we go swing?" I said like the common babysitter. "Would that make you feel better? A nice swing?" He nodded. And then ran over to the swing faster than you could say "Expelliarmus!"

I must tell you, for someone as talented on the quidditch pitch, this jock heart throbe was terrible at swinging. And when I say terrible, I mean he couldn't syncronize himself and get off the ground. Yes, I did in fact have a swell time pushing him. And I taught him. And it's weird to think flaws can make you fall in love with someone even more.

"I've got a little proposition for you. It's called Jumping contest. If I jump farther, I get to kiss you." Classic, dorky line used in any form of literature...and yet I definatly think he likes me now.

"Okay then, if I win you get to be my slave for a day."

"Sex slave?" he asked hopingly. Why would anyone want to be a sex slave?

"Er, no. So sorry James. You just have to do what I tell you." I began getting my swing higher and higher into the air. Me and James were just as high, going even higher. Should I win, or lose? Part of me wanted to lose and get kissed by James Potter. The other part of me wanted to win just because I'm a competative fool. But isn't there that rule that guys are supposed to follow where they let the girl win first time? Oh no! Life is full of tough decisions.

"Count down to one, and we leave on one! Trois...Deux...ONE!" I flew way up in the air! I was soaring, soaring! And then, no I didn't hit a bird or swallow mating dragon flies (those guys freak me out). I felt a strong pair of arms go around my waist and pull me back. SUPER LILY KEEP FLIGHT! EARTH TO LILY!

No! We tied! This buisness is foolish! And as I sat up off the mulch and leaned over, he did the most unexpected thing ever. Actually it was completely foolish, so of course James would do it.

"Tickle War!" It was a scariest war ever. First it was him getting me and me laughing uncontrollably. Then it was me, getting him at ever angle. Then, it was the scariest, yet lovliest moment of my entire summer, and possibly life. We were moving closer together, we were practically on top of each other. He was moving in, and I being now totally in love with this guy, was letting him. I mean, in normal Lily mode, I would have pushed him off. But not IN LOVE Lily mode! We were inches away. Kiss? Kissing in the rain is so romantic! Closer. Was it getting warmer? Oh no! I had no idea what to do. Centimeters apart. MY MIND IS BLANK! Here we go! We were almost...we almost... And then-

The Phone. It HAD to have a loud ringer! He stops. Oh please don't stop! Let the phone ring. "Should we go get that?" he says reluctantly. My lips are still puckered. Luckily, I didn't do anything embarassing, like close my eyes. My heart is weakened. My breathing slows back down. Then, faster than you can say "Aqumenti!" James pushes himself off of me and sprints to get the phone. Don't cry, Lily, no matter how heart broken you are.

* * *

By the time I get into the house, slow and wet as I come, I see James there TRYING to answer the phone. But, being a pure blood wizard, he has no idea how to work a phone. With all the tolerance I could muster for his stupidity, I retch the phone from his hand and guess who is on the other line? Go ahead and guess. You'll never believe it.

Or maybe you did.

"Who am I speaking to? Rebecca? Is that you?" Oh it had to be Rebecca's mother. The same mother who gave only us four girls the permission to stay, along with four other girls who happened to be guys.

"Oh, no sorry. It's Lily. Rebecca is in town. Do you want me to have her call you back when she gets in?" Lying to parents makes me feel guilty. James happened to be doing odd dance moves, causing me to almsot burst out laughing, had we not been born with hands.

"It's not that important. Just tell her that we will be back in three days. The end of our cruise got cancelled due to the storms happening all over the world. So, the cruise line is paying for our trip to Mongolia and we are coming in the three days to get our warmer clothes. Ta darling!" She hung up. Three days? The others won't be back by then!

"What'd she say? What'd she say?" so childish in these crucial situations.

"Parents back in three days. What are we going to do?" I panic all the time in the smallest of moments. James kept his cool. He even had a smile on his face.

"How badly have you ever wanted to go to Paris?" he said grinningly.

* * *

Sorry this took a while, but I have so much school stuff! But education is important if I ever want to become an author.

I also wanted to wait until I reached 1900 hits on my story! WOO HOO!

SO the usual: thank you SO VERY MUCH for reading my wonderful story. I feel as though I'm getting more serious with each chapter, but there will be MORE humor and there will be MORE love in the other characters.

Au revoir!

allie

DEATHLY HALLOWS FABULOUS QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER :)

He held out his hand, and Scrimgeour leaned forward again and placed the Snitch, slowly and deliberately, into Harry's palm.  
Nothing happened. As Harry's fingers closed around the Snitch, its tired wings fluttered and were still.  
Scrimgeour, Ron, and Hermione continued to gaze avidly at the now partially concealed ball, as if still hoping it might transform in some way.  
"That was dramatic," said Harry coolly.  
Both Ron and Hermione laughed.


	9. Paris Holds the Key to Your Heart

Disclaimer: I don't _own_ any recognizable names or anything like that...just the strangeness.

My readers make me HAPPY!!! THANK YOU READERS! I also promise that I will update more often. Perhaps once a week.

**Chapter Nine: Paris Holds the Key to your Heart**

* * *

Paris. I've always wanted to go to the city of love. Where baguettes were long (if you know what I'm saying...wink wink!), the museums were to die for, and the quiet back-streets where you just might find a Chinese retaurant. Paris! Oh how lovely the clouds are in Paris! Oh how lovely the flowers are in Paris. Oh how lovely the fire hydrants are in Paris. God, I love this city! 

And who better to spend a few days with in the city of love than with the one you love. I wanted to see it ALL! The Eiffel Tower, The Louvre, oh and all the lovely gardens! I want to see school children walking on the cobbled roads and the bees zooming around trashcans. I want to see it all! But I couldn't because I was on a mission.

"Okay James," I said, looked exceptionally touristy with my map spread open, looking around confusedly, "We need to take a left up here, and when you reach _Rue la Pomme_ you take another left." I am so good with directions. First year, I knew where everything was and never needed directions.

"Hey Lily, you've gotten really good with the whole directions thing. Remember in first year and you got lost every day for an entire month and every day I would have to go find you? Remember that?" Geez James, I'm trying to forget the fine details.

"Nope. Don't remember that ever occuring." Darn Darn Darn! If he wasn't so hot I would totally beat him up right about now. Obviously, I must have showed my anger in some frowning fashion. He looked down at me and said softly in his deep, lucious voice, "I was just kidding! Now I think we should find them soon before it gets dark and we have to...book a hotel room." He ended in a sly grin. Perv.

Being stuck in a foreign country, with only your basic french nailed down isn't fun. We walked for literally 4 hours. FOUR HOURS? That is a ridiculous, tiring amount of time. "James, my feet hurt." They truly did, especially my pinky toe. OW!

"Well maybe you shouldn't have worn those healy type shoes. What do you call them? Your precious _stilettos._" He said as he offered to give me a piggy back ride while using completely unreadable hand signals. I of course, being a girl, decided to take this "gesture" and I hoppled onto his back...yes, hoppled. However, even with me on James' back, we were still lost.

"I know a quick little spell that can get us out of -"

"James, in no way will you resort to magic in an area so full of Muggles that anything out of ordinary..."

"How about two British people piggy-back riding it through the city of love? Does that not strike you as odd? Is that normal behavior for you?"

"As a matter of fact it is. Fine. You can do the spell ONCE!" With a flash of wood, and flick of wand, James silently held his wand aloft his hand. Suddenly, the wand turned slightly."

"We are due East. Can't be too far, can it. You can travel this city in a day." God, he can get annoying when he pretends he knows things. But he is SO gorgeous doing it. I wish things would work out between us.

"But Rome wasn't built in a day." Outloud again? Are you freaking kidding me?

* * *

It was a dark brown building, made of old crumbling stone. The two of us, tired from our full day of walking, stubbled to the door. Luckily, there weren't too many staircases like Hogwarts(and luckily they didn't move). We found it. Appartment number 24 at last was our Heaven. James rapt his knuckles on the door (if you must know, it was Shave and a Haircut).

"Lily? James?! What the hell are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Said Remus as he ushered us into the appartment. Man, Rebecca's entire family is rolling in galleons. Never before have I seen an appartment stretched between four. It was like four appartments.

"No time, Moony. Where is Rebecca?" Leave it to James to totally not explain the situation to one of the smartest people on earth."

"Let me guess," she said, waltzing into the room, holding a bag of Banana chips in her hand, "my parents decided to come back early. Aren't they on a cruise? Oh never mind! Let's just use the fire."

It took about thirty minutes for everyone to gather their things, swiftly. And the eight of us, with Becca's Aunt and Grandma behind us (making that an even ten) all huddled around the fire.

One by one, we left through the green flickering flames. One after another, a shout of "Beach house 2838 Soleil Cresent" rang through the air. It was me and James left. "You go first." he offered. What a gentleman! Grabbing the floo powder, I stood in the fireplace, stupidly. I flashed my "sexiest" smile and I threw the powder down saying those magic words.

Only I didn't say the magic words.

Because the Magic Words had to be French, and I don't have a perfect accent yet. Of course.

Spinning out of control, I pleaded for the pain to stop. This agony was binding. I never knew how horrible the Floo Network was. Waiting for the precious Beach House to shine its Beacon towards me, I held my breath. But I didn't end up on Soleil Cresent.

* * *

Sorry this took a while, but I have so much school stuff! But education is important if I ever want to become an author.

Also, Sorry for that tad bit of Cliff Hangingness. Enjoy that on your mind.

My writing has gotten better as I look through, but the thoughts are a bit more jumbled. I really need to work on that.

I was going to put the "Paris holds the key to your heart" but that would clash with my thoughts. (thanks to whoever gave me that suggestion...let me know

Over 2500 hits on my story! WOO HOO! Thanks to all readers, especially those who have been with my story since its beginning, when it was feeble and weak. I got about 300 hits in one day and it makes me really happy:)

SO the usual: thank you SO VERY MUCH for reading my wonderful story. I feel as though I'm getting more serious with each chapter, but there will be MORE humor and there will be MORE love in the other characters.

Au revoir!

allie

DEATHLY HALLOWS FABULOUS QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER :)

"And as for this book," said Hermione, "_The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ … I've never even heard of them!"  
"You've never heard of The Tales of Beetle the Bard?" said Ron incredulously. "You're kidding, right?  
"No, I'm not!" said Hermione in surprise. "Do you know them, then?"  
"Well, of course I do!"  
Harry looked up, diverted. The circumstance of Ron having read a book that Hermione had not was unprecedented.


	10. It's an Awkward Relationship

Disclaimer: I don't _own_ any recognizable names or anything like that...just the strangeness.

My readers make me HAPPY!!! THANK YOU READERS! I also promise that I will update more often. Perhaps once a week...but we know that isn't going to happen :)

**Chapter Ten: It's an Awkward Relationship**

* * *

The pub I tumbled into was a bit...dodgy. Webs clung to the corners of the dingy room. I stood up, slowly and cautiously. I was really freaking out now. This was the strangest moment of my life. What if I died? I've never been this lost! Suddenly, and without much warning, James shooted through the fireplace, knocking me over and putting us in a very awkward...position. 

And when I say position, you should know what I mean. Baisically, we were both on the ground, faces inches from each other, legs tangled every which way.

"Are you boobs okay? Did I crush them?" James asked, real concern written on his face. What strange, personal questions this man child asks. James looks at my boobs? Of course, when a hot guy like him makes you laugh in a scary bar but positioned funny, you can't help but giggle in his face.

"Oh James. Where are we?" I asked, because really and truly I think the signs in here were in Russian.

"I think we are in Russia, but I'm not sure. But I will find a way for us to get back home; I promise nothing will ever happen to you." So kind, so- OMG SMART LILY HAS DEFEATED BOY CRAZY LILY AND OFFICIALLY KNOW WHAT TO DO!

"James, isn't there a bus...the Knight Bus... that can take you anywhere?" Without warning, James grabbed onto my wrist and ran me out the pub. Sticking his arm straight into the air, he called, as though by magic, a large purple bus.

With tickets paid for, and hot chocolates in hand, we climbed to the middle level. Sitting our non-existant bags on the bed. It must have looked odd to the lady sitting next to us. "A bit young to be getting married, sweet peas. Are you sure he is THE one? How many kids are you expecting in your lifetime?" It is awkward questions like this that make you just want to go to sleep and forget about your troubles.

We sat down on our beds. Well, actually James tried to surf on his bed, which actually turned out to be pretty funny. The beds moved EVERYWHERE! It was ridiculous. "Hey Lily, you need to try this. I'm seerious."

"No James, I'm quite alright here, thanks."

"Oh come on, just once. We could surf together and it can be intense." Sighing, I stood up on my bed. Due to my sucky balance, however, I was really wobbling up there. We weren't even going that fast. As I was about to fall, James grabbed my arm and helped me back up. It was actually really fun. We were surfing and holding hands and...holding hands and surfing. I even forgot where we were headed.

Suddenly, the bus stopped...SUDDENLY! Both of our "surf boards" flew to the front of the Knight Bus, with us still trying to keep our balance on top of it. Once again, we fell. And due to the awkwardness of my life, we fell on the bed, on top of each other.

"Well, this is..."

"Comfy," I said. It must have been the hot chocolate taking over my senses. I never would have said something like that to anyone that I wasn't like, married to or going out with. He laughed, but not like he was making fun of me, and I guess he was taken over by the cocoa too, because we did something that I would never imagine doing with this guy. He leaned down towards me, and I didn't stop him. Our lips touched softly, yet passionatly, and warm chill (can you believe that) filled my soul. My first real kiss.

That's the sad thing. Everyone in my year has had their first kiss except for me. It's not that guys don't like me, but I just study all the time. But wait, haven't I hated James my entire life at Hogwarts? No, not hate. I just disliked him...a lot. And then all of a sudden he acts like a civilized gentleman, and I have to be the one to resist him. I can't do this. I need SUPER LILY to come out and save me from the clutches of love. What would people say?

Let me take you back to the scene: Knight Bus after a scary time in a bar. There is an old lady watching me and James make out in disgust, and the Knight bus slowed to our destination (and SLOW means it stopped really suddenly). Our beds flew to the front yet again.

"James," I said between a final few kisses, "We're here."

* * *

"Lily! James! Thank goodness! Where have you been?" Rebecca said as she opened the door. "We were all SO worried!" Hugs are wonderful. 

"Oh, we're here. We were just lost...in a pub...in Russia." I said as Sirius started looking at James (and me) funny. "Sirius, is there a problem."

"Oh no, none. Just that, I don't know, James seems to be wearing lipstick of the SAME SHADE as you. It is very interesting. How is it that James has on your lipstick? And your clothes seem to be a LITTLE BIT crinkled."

"Well we did ride the Knight Bus here." I said, trying to smooth out my shrit.

"Yeah, and actually Sirius, it's chapstick. My lips were dry because we were on the top floor and it was really windy." said James, trying to cover up our little moment.

"Yeah, surrrreee you were."

"Hey, where is Amber and Remus?" I asked, quickly changing the topic (luckily no one noticed). At that moment, Remus and Amber slowly and cautiously snuck in the house through the back, soaked to the bone, holding hands.

"Hey guys!" said James. They stopped suddenly, dripping water on the hardwood floors.

"Oh, Hi! Your back. What a...surprise!" said Remus, looking awkwardly at every face in the room...except Amber's who was behind him. "We are just going to go...dry off."

"Well you two don't have too much fun!" said James, just as embarassingly. "God, the things you come home to."

* * *

Sorry this took a while, but I have so much school stuff! But education is important if I ever want to become an author. I realised (because I had to go back adn see the pairings) that Sirius was talking about James having lipstick on and in like chapter four Lily asks Sirius why he's wearing lip gloss. I JUST FIGURED THAT OUT AND IT FREAKED ME OUT! 

Sorry it was kinda a dorky ending but I have two tests tomorrow and I gotta play my cello and walk my dogs and its already late evening.

ENCHANTED WAS AMAZING!

Hope you really did enjoy this chapter. It took me all day of not doing homework to run it through my head. OH there is some dddrrraaaammmaaa coming up that some of you will be really happy about. Well maybe not happy.

OVER 3000 HITS! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH GUYS! I FINALLY FEEL POPULAR!!

SO the usual: thank you SO VERY MUCH for reading my wonderful story. I feel as though I'm getting more serious with each chapter, but there will be MORE humor and there will be MORE love in the other characters.

Au revoir!

allie

DEATHLY HALLOWS FABULOUS QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER :)

Hermione: "And Death spoke to them"  
"Sorry," interjected Harry, "but Death spoke to them?"  
"It's a fairy tale, Harry!"  
"Right, sorry. Go on."


	11. Finally Togetherbut for how long?

Disclaimer: I don't _own_ any recognizable names or anything like that...just the strangeness.

I always say THANKS at the end of my stories...time to get it a bit more personalized:

**lily and james freak** - Yeah, its an interesting idea, but I don't see how this would work out. Perhaps one day I'll make a twisted story like this. But I promised an update on this story!

**lollipopprongs**- Your penname gives me a dirty thought, yet its fun and bubbly. Sorry this update didn't come so quickly, but I was in mexico for Christmas. Glad you loved the romance.

**GlindaFied26 & Baby seal**- I'm glad my story makes you happy.

**Tash** - Oh don't worry, more will be coming your way.

**heartsnpokidots** - I'm so glad fabulous people like you read and enjoy my stories!

**Kitty East** - Mwahahaha! Thanks about the author improvement comment. I went back and read the first chapter, and I totally agree with you...I'm so much more fabulous and its thanks to reviewers like you, who guide me!

**randommoment** - Sorry if this long update time made you have to look back. But on the bright side, my absence from Fanfiction caused me to bring up all my failing grades.

**Danlubsme** - Thank you! I think you are wonderful as well. The James and Lily love interest is going to go through an interesting and unexpected twist...so be ready for that.

**Tonks-Lupin-Teddy** - snicker

Those always used to annoy me, but I decided I should be nice and say something to my reviewers. Hope you enjoy future chapters, and continue reviewing.

**Chapter Eleven: **

**

* * *

**

"You HAVE to tell us, Amber!" Rebecca had been pestering the poor girl for 15 minutes by now. "How long have we been friends? EIGHT YEARS? Friends that have been friends for that long have to tell their friends about their love lives!"

I, of course, was sitting on my bed, barely taking in the scene before me. I was thinking deep thoughts. I kissed James. Were we a couple? Or were we just having a hook up moment? Love is a confusing endless bliss.

"Alright! I give in! I'll tell you. Well, me and Remus-"

"OH, its Remus and I..." Adair cut in. Where she gots the brains to know this small bit of grammer is beyond my knowing. Adair hasn't really been the brightest of human beings.

"Remus and I were very worried for James and Lily, no doubt about it. And in my freaking out stage Remus said I needed to relax a bit more or I would explode. So, we decided we would go on a walk out on the beach. Well, I was commenting on the beautiful sunset, when he decided he'd be playful and he pulled me into the crushing waves."

"And you took that from him? Next thing you know he's going to be taking your virginity without you having a say in it." said Rebecca, comming out of the bathroom.

"Anyways...I punched him in the arm-"

"Good for you!" Rebecca said, getting super excited.

"Then he...he kissed me. Right then and there in the crushing waves. And...well, we kinda made out. And after a few minutes, I suggested we go back to the house where we saw everyone there, looking at us awkwardly."

"Oh that was so romantic! So you are together then?" Adair asked.

"I'm thinking so! Oh my first real boyfriend!" Amber said, jumping onto the bed, facing me with love in her eyes.

"What about Dave from last year? And Lily, what was up between you and James?" Adair asked, grabbing a hair brush from the bathroom.

Crap, I was caught. "What do you mean?" I asked defensively. Personally, I didn't even know if me and James were really together. I mean, it could have just been one magical kiss. But I don't want to assume something without knowing what his true intensions were.

"Well, lipstick on James. Crinkled clothes. Your hair was and still is a little bit messy." Rebecca listed. I had a choice. If I said we kissed, that might bring it all out of proportions. If I didn't tell, they'd pester me until I told them anyways.

"Sorry, I can't tell you." Gosh I'm stupid.

"Well, we'll just ask you about it tomorrow. And you know we will. But I am all exhausted." Said Rebecca, turning the lights out.

* * *

It was a beautiful day at the beach. Well, I was sitting under the umbrella, when James sat down next to me, soaked to the bone. God he has a fine body. He looked like the David in Italy. That statue needs pants.

"James, I just want to know if we are together. Are we? Or was it just a kiss?" God this is entirely awkward. I had to ask him quick because the second I woke up, I was bombarded by questions.

Then there was an awkward silence. I'm pretty sure he was thinking. In my imagination, I saw him frowning, standing up, leaving, and kicking sand in my face. Another part of me wanted him to lean in, kiss me, and say 'of course, I want to be with you forever.'

"Lily, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. Why do you think I've chased you for 6 years? I love you, Lils. Why must you be so stubborn?"

"Stubborn? Just shut the Hell up and kiss me." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. His hands were wrapped around my waist and I knew we were together. I guess I am a little stubborn. I didn't care that everyone was watching in awe, mouths dropped 20,000 Leagues under the sea. I had no idea what came over me, but I guess after my first kiss, a very bad Lily erupted out.

Or maybe it was good.

I'm so happy.

* * *

I typed this while FINALLY putting Harry Potter 7 audio book style on my new iPod Touch!! But, because I heard Mugglecast was ending (WHAT A GREAT CHRISTMAS PRESENT!)  
I got really sad, so I decided to make this a happy chapter before all this horrible stuff happens. 

Don't worry though... after the horrible parts, a TON of good comes out of it. Seriously, just trust my mad authoring skills.

I want to go to Portus, but its so close to my birthday that I don't want my mom to say its my only birthday gift/party... but I don't know if I can raise that much money. :(

This chapter was a bit short, but I had huge writers block.

SO the usual: thank you SO VERY MUCH for reading my wonderful story. I feel as though I'm getting more serious with each chapter, but there will be MORE humor and there will be MORE love in the other characters.

Au revoir!

allie

DEATHLY HALLOWS FABULOUS QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER :)

"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.  
"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."


	12. The Art of Planning the Greatest Party o

Disclaimer: I don't _own_ any recognizable names or anything like that...just the strangeness.

I always say THANKS at the end of my stories! I am deeply sorry for the sad excuse of a chapter for the last one. I was in a bit of a writers block and the only way to get out of it was to have them make out in the end.

And it worked.

enjoy

**Chapter Twelve: The Art of Planning the Greatest Party of the Summer

* * *

**

I've never had a stranger feeling than this summer. I go from hating someone completely to making out with them on the beach. Usually, I bottle up my feelings, but I seemed to be on a sort of explosion...one by one things were comming out.

My friends would ask me TONS of question about our infant relationship. Sometimes, they were simple questions, like "is he a good kisser" (which he is, in case you were wondering). A few times they asked me if he told me he loved me. A relationship as young as this does not involve the word "love" for a guy...usually. Usually its the girl who falls in love first. Not in this case. This is an odd case.

"Is he great in bed? I hear he is!" Adair asked one fine sunny day at the beach. Luckily, all the guys were playing in the surf.

"Well, you see Adair... me and James have been going out for about...oh..."

"Two days, 5 hours, 12 minutes and 34 seconds. But who is really counting?" Amber said, flipping over onto her back."

"Exactly," I continued, "that is not enough time for me and James to...um..._do it_. Besides, I have an abstinence vow unless I REALLY like the guy (a.k.a marriage) or its someone famous." Sex? with James? I couldn't see myself with James for long enough to marry him.

"Guys, you do realize half of our final summer has already passed?" Rebecca said, sitting up abruptly. "We need to do something amazing. Something stupendous. Something I would totally get grounded for if my parents were here."

* * *

"Come to the Greatest Party of the Summer? Rebecca, what are you planning?" John asked as he picked up one of the 150 invitations. These would be delivered to tons of people in 6th and 7th year and a few of the neighbors that happened to go to Beaubaxtons. 

"Duh John, I'm planning the greatest party of the summer! Now, we need to deliver these to the following guests," she said, taking out a huge roll of parchment out of her new party box. Lily, you have the 6th year girls, Amber you have 7th year girls, James can take over the 7th year boys for me and John you can take 6th year guys. I'll go ask neighbors and be back for you later." Rebecca gave us jobs as she and Adair grabbed money for their supermarket excursion for after the neighbor visit.

About 10 minutes later, a hundred owls came threw every window in the house. All of them were from Madam Leitairs Owl Emporium in Paris. After an hour of writting the same message over and over again, you begin to not even pay attention to WHO you are writing to.

Morgan O'Connor. Possibly the hottest 6th year Ravenclaw there was. She had a totally hunormous crushy crush on James and EVERYONE knew that. So why the hell would Rebecca even put her on the list. I got to be honest, I'm a very jealous girl when it comes to things like this. I didn't think twice, though. One look at the large stack of blank invitations told me to send it.

Also, Severus Snape was definatly not on the list. I looked it over a few times and never once did I see his name on there. I know that I had forgotten to write to him the entire time and that he was a huge jerk to me before I left the train...not to mention the fact that the Marauders hated Snape, but I don't think he should have been left out.

Don't tell anyone, but I sent him an invitation. I'm sure no one will even notice.

* * *

"Well that was the most fun I've had this week!" Adair was saying. "Did you see that cute guy at the checkout counter that was checking me out?"

"Yeah, I did. Oh he was so fit." Rebecca said, twisting her hair into a bun.

"Oh great. While you two were out doing all that kind of fun stuff, me and Amber were stuck stuffing envelopes." I said, rubbing my sore hands together.

"Oh don't be stupid, Lily. You totally played footsie with James while you were doing this and we all totally know that." Adair said, with a smirk playing on her lips.

"I was definatly not. I was doing my work super dooper hard!" Actually, we did footsie for a bit. Pretend you don't know.

"That isn't what Amber told us. But then again, Amber was rolling in the waves with Remus. I'm going to go to bed. It's 3 o'clock in the morning," Rebecca said turning the lights off, as though all of us were ready to sleep.

At that moment, there were hundreds of loud BANGS on the window, like huge bags of dirty laundry hitting with strong force. "Bloody Hell!" I screamed as I tripped over an overturned romance novel and fell ontop of Amber. And somehow, we all made it to Amber's bed. Looking out the window, we saw a pile of injured owls lying on the sand below the window.

"Crapalicious, who put R.S.V.P?" Adair said, with hands on her hips angrily.

"Well obviously, we all did due to the EXTREMELY large pile of owls just below our window. I think it was on your example." I said, getting a pitcher of water to dump on the owls. Of course, dumping chilling water on a pile of tired and angry owls is a bad idea. One by one, the owls flew up and hurled straight into the room, droppings and RSVP notes scattered everywhere.

"Shit." Rebecca said.

"Litter-ally," Adair said, half laughing, half sighing at the state of their room.

It was 6 A.M. by the time we had finished reading all the RSVP letters. It seemed like finally we could sleep, until...

BAM! "Hellllooo ladies! What a glorious morning for some surfing! Who's up for it?" Sirius said, flickering the lights on and off.

We agreed. Why why why WHY WHY did we agree? Surfing? Even I, SUPER LILY couldn't surf. Does France even have big enough waves? This could not be good.

_Think of James' hot body._

This is going to be the best day of summer.

_A Break from this Hell of a party planning party._

* * *

Who saw Juno? OH GOD IT WAS FABULOUS! I saw it twice. Sad about the Golden globes. As long as the oscars aren't cancelled I'm fine. I think it was better than Knocked Up, but Knocked Up was still so hilarious. Juno was just more of my type of humor.

SO the usual: thank you SO VERY MUCH for reading my wonderful story. there will be MORE humor and there will be MORE love in the other characters.

Au revoir!

allie

DEATHLY HALLOWS FABULOUS QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER :)

The real Harry thought that this might just be the most bizzarre thing he had ever seen, and he had seen some extremely odd things. He watched as his six doppelgangers rummaged in the sacks, pulling out sets of clothes, putting on flasses, stuffing their own things away. He felt like asking them to show a little more respect for his privacy as they all began stripping off with impunity, clearly much more at ease with displaying his body than they would have been with their own.  
"I knew Ginny was lying about that tattoo," said Ron , looking down at his bare chest.


	13. On The Flow

Disclaimer: I don't _own_ any recognizable names or anything like that...just the strangeness.

So, I had a flux for the last two chapters and baisically had no ideas flowin' (flooin'...sorry). Then, I got about TEN WHOLE REVIEWS once I got home from school and thought, "WELL! With reviewers like these, I should probably give them less of a wait." So, since I didn't really want to do my math homework, I decided to type this chapter...

But what will I put, you ask? read on. If you are a girl, you will definatly understand moments like these. If you are a guy, I'm sorry you had to read this, but perhaps you will understand more

Wow, **Tonks-Lupin-Teddy**, um way to be all demanding. Its cool though.  
**randommoment-** I reall do thank you. I quite agree that my humor is quite excellent...thanks to Jim Gaffigan.  
**Prettyfangirl**- OMG THANKS! You're like my new favorite person. You're so nice.  
**hollisterlove x3**- It seems you like different things in my story. And yes, I love that part too!  
**Kitty East**- I agree with you completely. Not all love is lovely. And I gotta admit, it wasn't to fabulous of a chapter. Hopefully I'll make up for that  
**lollipopprongs**- Wow, are you saying you want to see her belly flop and possibly injur herself? Thats cruel. And definatly going to happen.

There were a LOT more reviews, but I got like 12 in one day, so I decided to only pick the kick ass reviews to talk about.

"Sell your clothes and keep your thoughts"  
-Henry David Thoreau

enjoy

**Chapter Thirteen: On the Flow

* * *

**

The sleep won't leave my eyes, and yet I felt more energized since my rude awakening. Where were we, you might ask... well I happened to be squished between James and Remus in the back of a five seater convertible, with 8 surf boards sticking out of the back of the trunk. Apparently, no one knew the spell to expand this stupid blue car.

The waning moon was just now rising as Rebecca pulled onto the quiet, dark street. People drive on a different side in france and its so weird. Although I was super energized, I felt every little thing annoyed me. It might have been that I've spent about a month and a half with the same people. Yes, I did adore James so very much, but that's about the most excitement I've had. Okay, the news about Amber and Remus being so in like with each other was quite wonderful as well.

The crushing waves were giagarncunous. Okay, so that isn't a word. But you can't judge the tired mind of SUper lily. It was just about sunrise. Have you ever thought about how somewhere in the world they are in the opposite part of a day. Like, we have sunrise and in places like California or something it's sunset. It's like the tides.

"Okay guys, if you were a muggle, what would your job be?" Amber asked, first looking at Remus.

"Well, I would of course be a psycicologist and author." He said, straightening up smartly.

"Shit, I'd be a fireman because they are sexy and risk there lives in almost certain danger." said James.

"You'd be a very...hot...fireman." I said, snuggling up to him.

"And the lame relationship comments award goes to..." said Adair, laughing at our lameness. For serious, he would be the hottest guy in all that equipment.

"What about you Sirius? A man whore?" John asked, waking up randomly from the unknowing sleep.

"Oh that is my second choice. My first choice, of course, would be a gynochologist." He said, a wide grin lifting on his face. Of course, I was the only muggleborn and therefore was the only one who knew what this branch of medicine was.

"Sirius, what the bloody hell is wrong with you, you sick perve? How the hell do you even know what that is?" I said, screaming my tired head off at his pervy-ness (if there is such a word).

"Are those the guys that look at rocks and stuff?" James asked.

"Well they do look at _something_ but it isn't rocks. You see, a gynochologist is a woman's doctor. They look at women's parts all day and make sure everything is running smoothly." He said. James couldn't resist his old behaviors.

"Excellent mate. You sly dog! I change my mi-" he started, although he did get a beating in the shoulder from me. Take that pervy morning version of James.

* * *

"Right, I am your instructor, Eric. I come from the sunny shores of...France." This gorgeous, tan french guy started the 'lesson'. There wasn't much to it, supposedly. Just wait for a wave and jump on. Simple right? Wrong. Apparently, lessons in france aren't so filled with tips or anything. 

Literally, I spent about 89 of my time flying off a board. I can't get up on this crappy thing.

"Ugh, Amber can you get up? Rebecca got up on her second try! Freakin' A." I said, swimming over to where James and Remus were sitting there chatting before the next big wave.

"Umm, Lily. I hate to stop your angry rant, but you are officially...riding the crimson waves."

What? I had no idea what this even meant. What the flip was she talking about.

"You are on your meancies?" still skeptical "Your time of the month?!" At this, realization hit me like a wave, and Remus too, who snapped his head in my directioin. Looking down, I saw the water around me sort of tint to a certain color. Crap what if a shark eats me.

"Hey Lily, what are you doing? Hey guess what I got up?" said James, paddling over with Eric. Crap does the entire WORLD have to know?

Quickly, Amber kicked me off my board...thank God.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm going to have to break up this little shindig, but your lesson is over and you officially have to leave the area for my next lesson. You are welcome to stay in the other section of the beach." said Eric, sitting up on his board.

"Hey listen," said Rebecca, comming to the congregation, while I still struggled in the water, "we are having a party in a few days if you'd like to come."

Of course, the hot surfing french guy agreed. "Lily, you gotta get to the bathroom quick!" said Amber, getting closer to me. "Guys, we should probably just turn in. Take a break. Go home. Quickly, like now!" She said. Everyone, of course, looked at her as though she were nuts in her fast, nervous speech.

"But, see some of us want to stay longer." Adair said. Although, a quick exchanging of words between Amber and Rebecca and Adair, quickly made it into a frenzie of "we have to get out of here" kind of things.

The guys, all except Remus, I'm sure, of course wanted to stay. John had been a pro at this bloody sport. Thank God Remus didn't tell them. I'm sure Sirius would have a field day with this. "But I don't want to go now." John said, looking quizzical. All the other guys were okay with leaving.

"I could think of a few things we could do instead. At home." Rebecca said, looking seductive. John was first to the car.

"What was all that between you and John?" Adair asked, looking positively giddy.

"Oh please, how else will we get home to help dear...old...Lilypad." She replied. Although, I don't doubt there is something going on between them. "By the way Lily, a spot on my seat and you'll be scrubbing for a week." She said, laughingly opening the door.

_Bitch. I'm emotional right now._

* * *

How was that? Better than the past two pitiful chapters I hope. Actually, this was never originally planned, nor has it happened to me. I'm supposed to be studying for finals, but I thought I might get this out. A bit more...silly yet embarassing, but it popped into my head one day while watching clueless. Hope this didn't make anyone feel uncomfortable. Next chapter is party time, but your in for a big surprise at the events that happen. much love.

Hey, I just got this:

This is chapter 13...some luck for lily eh? how strange.

SO the usual: thank you SO VERY MUCH for reading my wonderful story.

Au revoir!

allie

DEATHLY HALLOWS FABULOUS QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER :)

"So that's little Scorpius,"said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test Rosie.Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."  
"Ron for heaven's sake,"said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"  
"You're right, sorry," said Ron. But unable to help himself, he added "Don't get too friendly with him, though Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."


	14. Florida Maps and Party TimeBoogie Oog

Disclaimer: I don't _own_ any recognizable names or anything like that...just the strangeness.

Basically, my genius kicked back in so two sorry chapters were obliviated once chapter 13 got added. And I know everyone felt sorry for Lily and stuff like that so I thank you. All of you. I'm not going to do it personally due to the whole "one am thing" but still...here is chapter fourteen. Although it is the party chapter, there is a dark moment.

and i don't mean deatheaters

who should be shanked

enjoy

**Chapter Fourteen: Florida Maps and Party Time**...**Boogie Oogie Oogie style

* * *

**

I hate to move. I know that if I move, I will majorly cramp because Eve was a bitch and ate that effin apple. Literally, I've sat in this hammock all day reading the same dog-eared romance novel from the beginning of the summer. This is the third time and I still don't get why the people in this book over-analyze every little detail about the guys in their life. Seriously, the guy looks at the girl and she goes braindead. And later she gets rapped. How could you possibly not keep yourself safe enough from creeps like that? But then again, she's brain dead so she doesn't have the mental capacity to stop people.

"Lily? Lily where are you?" I heard John say in a creepy childlike manner.

"I'm over here...idiot." Luckily, the only people who knew about my moment of a few days back were the girls and Remus (awkwardly enough). I continued to stay bunddled up in a think blanket, even though it was quite hot outside. I don't feel thin. It sucks a lot. Remus always looks at me in the oddest ways. Like he'll stare at me and THINKS i'm not looking. Well I got news for you pal, I can totally tell you are looking. He's also overly nice, and overly helpful. Almost as though I'm preggers. But we all know I'm not going to get preggers due to the whole "i'm adopting prodigy asians" campaign (brought to you by Lily Evens). He knows I'm in a touchy mood for some reason, and I don't mind in the slightest.

"Sorry." he said apologetically, even though he did nothing wrong. Don't worry dear John, it's not you...it's me. "I was just wondering if you wanted to help with some of the decorations." Crap. The party is tomorrow. Luckily, my mencies will be over by then hopefully and I can party it up, Lily style.

"Yeah, I guess I could do that." I said, a bit too angrily at first, then getting up overly happy to make up for whatever is wrong with me :) . Now, is it just me or are balloons amazing, something to obsess over. Something so fun and colorful you can't get enough of. Yeah it's probably just me. But then, for a party like this, balloons seem a little bit lame.

Basically, there is going to be a tone of underage drinking, a tad bit of smoking (outside only), some dancing and mingling, and some passoutage. Yeah, it's going to be an awesome party. Of course, we had enough liquor to last for ever. And the jello shots-

DING DONG! Doorbell? Do I answer it? No one else was going. I suppose I can get that.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? The party isn't until tomorrow." I answered. There, on the door step were Amber Taporous, Emory Lithgow, Lydia Sanores, and Morgan O'Connor...James' little love monkey. Trying to get his attention, trying to steal is gaze from the more beautiful (me), trying to -

"We had to come a day early due to the whole 'transportation' issue. We sent it in the RSVP, didn't you read those?" Trying to INTERUPT MY THOUGHTS IN THE WORST OF TIMES!!! FREAKIN' A!

"No, I'm sure it's fine." I said, immitating Morgan's happiness. God, that's annoying. "Rebecca, we have some visiters here. I think you should come down here...quickly." Luckily, she came down. I'll let dear old Rebecca deal with everything.

* * *

Party Time. Excellent. Completely flow free and ready to chill. Okay, want to know what I'm wearing? Light blue silk shirt with jeans. "Hells to the yeah I'm gorgeous. I would totally date me." I said to my mirror self, checking every which way to make sure I was perfect.

"I would too." said a masculin voice comming from the door way. There was James in a junkie old button down shirt, hair barely brushed. Oh yeah, he looked hot. "So, ready to boogie oogie oogie?"

"Please James," I said as he wrapped his hands around my waste, "Never ever ever say boogie oogie oogie again. It's not umm-"

"Oh don't worry, I was totally kidding." I wrapped my arms around his neck. Funnily enough, we were in the girls room, bras lying pell mell around the place, shirts littered next to them.

"Hey Lily, I was wondering if I could borrow a tam- pa bay, Florida...map." said Adair, popping out of the bathroom, embarassingly seeing James standing there, awkwardly wondering what the hell was happening.

"Oh yes, the map." nice save...Tampa Bay? "It's in the cabinet in the bathroom...by the shower." I said, taking my hands off James. I knew we were 'dating' and all, but I still felt awkward when people saw me doing things like that.

"You keep maps of random cities of random countries in your bathroom?" He asked, and I think he was serious about this.

"Promise me... promise me you won't find another girl on the dance floor?" I asked awkwardly.

"I promise. Just as much as I promised to never say boogie oogie oogie again." Wow, nerdy style.

* * *

Sounds of the weird sister's filled my ears. Hopefully, the surfing instructor who was supposedly here didn't suspect anything or was a wizard. Luckily, magical charms were guarding the house so no magic could be used anyways, but even so, the songs had magical inferences in them.

Alright, I must admit, there were a ton of cute guys at Hogwarts. _No._ I thought. _I can't hurt James_. Every time I thought about doing a guy, I took a jello shot. And man, are those things delicious.

"Hey Lily, how 'bout another mohito?" said John, mixing drinks behind the 'bar'. I, of course, couldn't pass up the invitation at my favorite drink. "And a tip for me?" He asked, holding the sacred drink out to me.

"John, if I hug you will you tais-toi?" I asked, beginning to embrace him. It worked, because I'm sexy. I feel really popular right now. I mean I'm popular at school, but never have I had a party at a house like this. Being muggleborn kinda sucks in that way. You get cut off real easily. And out of every spot in the room were shouts of my name, beckoning me over like a beacon.

"Hey Lilypad, how's your summer been?" _Pad...ewww._ It was Severus, my long time friend, and yet, he didn't seem as normal as usual. He seemed a bit cocky. Of course, as he gave his annecdote about how lousy his summer was, I couldn't help but notice something happening behind his left ear. Not only was there lice swimming in the grease, but James, my darling James, was standing propped up against the wall talking to a blonde chick. But who could it be?

"So what about you?" I couldn't comprehend what he had just said. It was either the rum in the mohito, or the fact that Morgan O'Connor was chatting away happily to my BOYFRIEND. And he actually looked interested. But then again, he was holding his fifth Irish beer in his Quidditch-roughened hands. Then, he leaned closer, as she pecked him on the cheek. _You have a girlfriend_. I tried to tell him telepathically. Soon, well you would find him grinding. GRINDING with that stupid bimbo, Morgan. I would have prefered boogie oogie oogieing.

"Sorry, Snevillus, but I must dash outside."

"You aren't going to go smoke, are you? It would ruin your beauty." Normally, I would have freaked out, but seeing as I'm already in that freakout stage...

* * *

A cloud of smoke erupted into my lungs the second I stepped outside. I had no idea this many people in my grade smoked. But did that stop me? No. I bolted out and ran to the front of the house. Sitting on the front steps leading to the castle where my knight in shining armour went off with the dragon. At the party, I held it all in, but now that I'm alone, I let it all out. Tears rivered down my now freckled cheecks. They say freckles are the kisses from angels. Well, that's about the only kiss I want right now. Morgan, that little slut. She ruined everything. Everything I gained this summer from the hatred I once felt for him.

I don't just like James. I love James. The feelings are stronger I-

"Are you okay? Lily, do you need something?" it was Eric...another thought interupter.

"Oh um. Well, no I'm fine." I said, wipping the tears from my face.

"You want to go on a walk, perhaps? Just you and me? We can talk it all out and you will feel way better, trust me." Considering he helped me learn to 'surf', I completely trusted him.

We started down the quiet French road. So different from the noise emitted fromt he house. "Well, James and I used to fight all the time, but midsummer this year, we started going out. And then his ex-girlfriend was at the party and totally took him from me." I said, in one breath.

"I see. Listen Lily, there are plenty other fish in the sea. Plenty of men out there who can do more for you than James for example. Someone who wouldn't care what mood you were in or what clothes you were wearing." He said, backing me into a small alleyway behind the grocery store. "Someone who wouldn't emotionally scar you." He said grabbing my wrist. "Someone who would take care of you," he said undoing one of my buttons on my shirt. I was petrified. I couldn't think.

"That someone is me." he paused. Then, all of a sudden, his mouth found mine. Violently, he shoved his tongue down my throat. It was the worst feeling of my life. His other hand found it's way down my shirt.

I'm so freaked out right now.

* * *

How was that? Big cliff hanger, but it's late, and I want you all to really get mad at me for this. Yes, Eric is a creep, but something good will happen...you'll see. And for the record, I've never been raped. So if this seems unrealistic, feel free to critisize or just party on. I was originally going to make this and the next chapter into one, but as I get closer to the end of my already planned out story, I began to feel really sad. I've been writing this story for so long now and once I'm done that is it. I can't change what I've written, so the chapters are going to be a bit shorter so that I'm in complete control. Also, it's late and as the clock chimes, my ideas bounce out my ears...

haha...i was playing freerice while doing this. I'm helping and learning. AMAZING!

Note-I don't approve of underage drinking/smoking/drug use. etc. Just wait a few years and everything will be cool.

SO the usual: thank you SO VERY MUCH for reading my wonderful story. Literally, I'm getting into the 7000 soon and you don't know how happy this makes me feel.

Au revoir!

allie

DEATHLY HALLOWS FABULOUS QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER :)

"There was the sound of pattering feet, a blaze of shining copper, an echoing clang, and a shriek of agony: Kreacher had taken a run t Mundungus and hit him over the head with a saucepan.  
"Call 'im off, call 'im off, 'e should be locked up!" screamed Mundungus, cowering as Kreacher raised the heavy-bottomed pan again.  
"Kreacher, no!" Shouted Harry.  
Kreacher's thin arms trembled with the weight of the pan, still held aloft. "Perhaps just one more, Master Harry, for luck?"  
Ron laughed.  
"We need him conscious, Kreacher, but if he needs persuading you can do the honors," said HArry.  
"Thank you very much, Master."


	15. Of Unexpected Knights in Shinning Armor

Disclaimer: I don't _own_ any recognizable names or anything like that...just the strangeness. 

I couldn't leave you hanging so I typed this just now. Also, it's going to have to suffice for a while because I have Fiddler on the Roof performances comming up and the rehersals are getting long and intense.

I wrote this on two different days in two different weeks so sorry if it seems to jump.

enjoy

**Chapter Fifteen: Of Unexpected Knights in shinning armor...in the night****

* * *

**

His python grip on my wrist kept me from doing anything. I wanted to get out of here. But what would I do? What would James do. Memories flowed back to me.

_Strong hands, weak balls._ That was it! I had to knee him in the crotch. But how could I when he had backed me so far into the wall? What am I going to do? I've never been so scared in my life. Hi_s _mouth left mine so he could draw the devil's breath of air. My first instinct luckily took over. "Help HELP! HELP SOMEONE! HE-" He forcefully shoved his hand into my mouth, leaving my other hand free to swipe at his face with my tallons of doom. I was being squished and suffocated into the wall. I'm going to die.

Suddenly, Eric was being shoved off of me, running into the other building. I had no more strength, and I let gravity take care of my descend onto the ground in a pool of my own, painful tears.

"Lily? Lily are you alright? Lily, if you are okay please speak to me. Lily? LILY?" It was Sirius and a petite Seventh year Ravenclaw, whose hand was over her mouth in shock. I couldn't speak; I was in shock. How could I, the oh so intelligent Lily get caught in such a situation? Sirius was down on my level, looking straight into my eyes. No longer did he have his joking, childish look in his eyes, but a mature, concerned look. I backed away from him quickly. No longer would I be close to a man.

"Come on," he said, raising up and sticking a hand down for me to grab, "let's get you home. You...you just need some...rest and maybe a...book." Reluctantly, I grabbed his hand. Shaken, I replied with a small, squeaky "thank you" before we started down the road towards the house.

It took us about fifteen minutes to get back home, due to my slower manner of walking. Once the house was in view, a tall dark figure moved towards us. _Definatly a man's shape. _I thought as I cowered behind Sirius' broad, superhero shoulders.

"What happened? What's wrong? Lily, where did you go-" Asked James, much concern in his faltering voice. He sounded almost as thoguh he was going through peuberty again, what with the number of voice cracks he had. Shaking my head, I brushed past him on my run for my own room. As I left, I heard Sirius explain a bit of the story. I didn't want to relive it again. Luckily, most of the party goers were gone, so I wasn't pestered by horrible questions about why I was crying.

I'm crying. That's all you need to know.

* * *

I was only up the first flight of stairs when John reached me. Of course, I backed away a bit. I never want to be touched by a guy ever again. No more hugs. No more high fives. No more nothing. You can't trust a guy because all they want from you is your vagina and your boobs. Its true. They don't care that you're a girl with feelings. Its all sexual pleasures. 

"Lily, I'm not going to hurt you," He said, standing directly in front of me, stopping my adventurous climb to the top of the mountain-like staircase. "Lily, I...I heard what happened and I just wanted to know if you needed anything." Although it was a bit of a strange reason for stopping me, I couldn't help but wonder if all guys were scum bags. John isn't. Rebecca would be lucky if she finally went out with him.

"No, John, there is nothing you can do." I told him, "Unless you you can get move the h-h-h-ell out of my w-w-w-ay." I said through intake of breathe.

"Would you like tea with that?" He asked, a small smile etching on his face as he started walking with me up the stairs. Hesitantly, I grasped his hand as he led me up the stairs, still looking solemn. Leaving me at the girl's room, he left to go get my tea, and I stayed to, what else, cry and fum over my emotions. And as I flooded my pillow with my salty tears, Amber came out of the bathroom.

"Whats bugging ya' silly lily?" Apparently she didn't know and was probably a little tipsy as well. I looked up at her, screamed at her to get out, and then piled as much shit as I could against the door. I regret doing this, I really did, but I need my alone time. I'm kind of in a tough situation.

The events from the party seemed to be coming back to me, flooding me like a hurricane. James with some new babe, even though we are kind of going out, Eric, that creep, leading me on false hope that I might get some comfort, and then Sirius saving me from the possible rape moment. I am truly thankful for Sirius.

* * *

"Knock Knock?!" It was John, who most likely was confused when a stuffed monkey and two bean bag chairs toppled down at his feet as he pryed the door open. "How are you feeling? Good? Bad? I hope its good. Listen, I got your tea and TA DA! A choco fudge brownie." He said, making me, amazingly, giggle like a fool. 

"Thanks John. You are so kind, really you are."

"I'm merrily here to serve you, my dear. Now, if you ever need to talk to me or need anything at all just summon me, alright?" He said, picking up his tray.

"You mean like with accio? But magic doesn't work in this house because of the enchantments..."

"Lily, you think too much. Get some rest." He said, giving me a soft, brotherly kiss on the head. I lay, stiff as a board, on the purple polka dot bed sheets. My mind was still as numb as though I had been dropped into an icey lake. I felt dirty, like I wanted to take a bath or a shower for an hour and a half and just wash away the deciet, yet I didn't want to get up; I'd rather sit here for all of eternity and...oh brownies! Alright, I'll sit at least until I'm out of rations. That seems like the perfect plan.

* * *

_He was walking towards me with a water balloon held above his head. It was like the beginning of the summer when things were so jolly and fun. James' brow was wrinkled, but I could not put my finger on the emotion. His fingers released the balloon, tumbling down onto my fixed up hair, fixed up for him until he ruined it. Sorrow filled his eyes as he embraced me in the most awkard hug of my-_

My eyes opened in the semi darkness. The clock glowered at me. 6:15 AM. My rations had been refilled in my sleep, but the room was still empty. "What to do." I said to myself, sitting up and grabbing another brownie. It must have been a new one because this one had a hint of peppermint. "I...I think it would be best if I stroll downstairs. My tea is almost gone anyways. It won't hurt." _John probably chased that creep away._

Pushing away a vanity chair, I pryed the door open as best as my now weak body could. Why did this house have to have so many flights of stairs? Finally, and after many stops to catch my breathe, I reached the open kitchen. The living room had burrows of blankets spread about on all the couches, with John right by the front door. James was no where in sight. _Probably sleeping with that slut._ I decided that no James here was a good thing...well that's what I thought was a good thing.

"Feeling better?" Sirius asked. Apparantly, all the guys were still up, for at that moment, Remus and John both sat up, looking alert and ready to start kung foo fighting. Well, all but John, who grazed his head against the door knob in a painful sort of manner.

"I...I just came for some tea and then I'll probably go...go back to the sleeping room. Or, the bed room." I said in a brainless manner. I think Eric stole my mind and all happy emotions I contained. And frankly, I didn't feel any better. I still felt like shit and every few seconds I would practically burst into tears. Dreams weren't any better. Sometimes I would relive the horrible events that had occured not so long ago. Sometimes, they would be filled with hate and disgust.

The back screen door began to swing open. The messy black hair was visible through the top window.

I bolted up the stairs as fast as I could.

It's James. Crap. Crap. Crap.

I actually said that, and the guys must have thought I was crazy...and laughed.

* * *

I regret saying this, but I do believe we are reaching the end of the story. And the more I think about ending it, the sadder I get. It's going in the right direction that I want it to. There are probably about 3 or 4 chapters left, so let's get the most of it.

But don't worry, I'm going to start my story about Sirius getting a girl pregnant and that should be fun.

WHO IS ADDICTED TO FIVEAWESOMEGIRLS?!?!?!?! i am.

That was a bit dark for a chapter, but I had no homework tonight and decided I should bust this one out to get ready for some lighter times.

SO the usual: thank you SO VERY MUCH for reading my wonderful story. Almost 8000! Hopefully, by the time the story is over i'll have 10000. That is my goal.

:( I don't want it to end

Au revoir!

allie

DEATHLY HALLOWS FABULOUS QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER :)

"There was a clatter as the baskilisk fangs cascaded out of Hermione's arms. Running at Ron, she flung them around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron threw away the fangs and broomstick he was holding and responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Hermione off her feet.  
"Is this the moment?" Harry asked weakly, and the when nothing happened except that Ron and Hermione gripped each other still more firmly and swayed on the spot, he raised his voice. "OI! There's a war going on here!"  
Ron and Hermione broke apart, their arms still around each other.  
"I know mate," said Ron who looked as though he had recently been hit on the back of the head with a bludger, "so it's now or never, isn't it?"


	16. The Sound of Love

Disclaimer: I don't _own_ any recognizable names or anything like that...just the strangeness.

Alright, busting out another chapter.

If you love this story, you might want to try reading my newest story, **Is Love all you need?** which will be continuing for a while after this one is over...it gives you something to read.

enjoy

**Chapter Sixteen: The Sounds of Love****

* * *

**

I've been holed up in my room for quite some time now. A few days, I expect, and the only people I'm willing to talk to are John and Sirius. Even the girls, whom I would usually expect emotional support from, have been absent from my sight. Well, Amber has popped in once before, mostly to ask if they could come back and sleep in this room again because they've kinda been sleeping in the living room this whole time. I feel kinda bad.

"Lily?" It was Remus. I haven't talked to him in a while. "Lily, how are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Okay, I'll talk to Remus too. Strangely enough, I'm trusting guys more than girls after almost being rapped.

"No thanks. I'm fine." I said, prying my self off the pillow.

"Well then can we talk?" and not even waiting for my answer, he began, "Lily, there is a whole world out there, the summer sun and the beach, and you have been holed up here for 4 days now. This isn't a healthy life style and you should at least let the other girls come back and sleep in their room." They totally told him to say all this to me. "And I know you are probably super mad at James-"

"Don't mention him. And you know what? I think I'm going to go downstairs all the way to the basement and I'm going to sit there...alone...so the girls can have their room again and I won't be bothered because obviously no one cares about my feelings," I said, in a false anger mode. It was a Wednesday night and that seemed like a movie day.

Remus stared for a minute, flabber gasted by my random outburst. But who is he kidding? It wasn't the practical rape that hurt me, but that when I finally trusted his best friend enough to go out with him, James just "forgot". So, picking up a bean bag chair and a few blankets, I militarily marched downstairs...all the way downstairs.

"Well look who finally came out of their tower." Rebecca said in an almost annoying fashion. And yes, I am a princess.

"Feeling better, Lily?" Sirius asked kindly. He is actually a really nice guy, and its perfectly understandable that they should think my absence for so long was a bit much, but I wasn't up to talking.

"Eh, I'm alright I suppose, but I think I'm just going to go downstairs and watch a movie." I replied. Actually, I think this will be my last night of solitude, as awkward as that might sound.

And the funny thing is, James was sitting there on the couch, sipping a bit of Hot chocolate, not even looking at me...jerk.

The basement still had cans of beer littered from nights previous, but there was the TV ready with the vcr next to it. I began to scan through Rebecca's small collection. She must have had an aunt that didn't know of her family's powers or something...how ever that works out. I stopped on one: Sound of Music. You have no idea how much I love this movie. It isn't Singing in the Rain, but it is just as fabulous.

Crap. 3 hours of movie not rewound. One of these days, I'm going to make a way to watch movies with out the use of the rewind button. Through the air vent, I could hear the chatter of my friends upstairs. Were they talking about me? Could they hear me? 

But the movie was fabulous. What I don't understand is how the kids would accept the ugly drape clothes, but it cheered me up to see Kurt running around in his lederhousen (spelling?). I guess I laughed a little too hard, because the talking upstairs stopped abruptly.

Maria and the Captain began to fall in love, and it was at the amazing dance party that Maria was teaching Kurt to dance (like a pimp), when the door clicked...in the basement, not the movie. "Hello." a shy voice said. Shy? I looked back to find James standing there like a coat rack. "May I watch with you?" I simply nodded. Why did I nod? WTF is wrong with me? 

We watched as the Captain butted in on the fabulous dancing styles of Kurt and Maria. So many thoughts were running through my mind. Did he like that bitch from the party? "James." He turned and looked straight into my eyes. "Do you like that bitch from the party?"

"Maria? That isn't nice Lily. she is training to become a nun." He said, in mock confusion.

"You know what I mean." he looked at me for a long time. Actually it felt like a long time but it was really 15 seconds. He opened and closed his mouth several times, like a fish trying to breathe on the ground.

"Listen Lily, I was really drunk. Everyone was really drunk. I don't...I didn't... I could never. Okay it may sound completely dorky, but you are the only... girl. no human being I could ever be in love with. And that is final."

It was so sweet. "Maria, your face is turning red" the TV said.

Is it?

A bit shorter than originally planned...actually half this story was not originally planned but I'm spontaneous. I watched sound of music, titanic, and ella enchanted last night when i was going to write this. It was originally going to be singing in the rain but...

Sorry it took forever by the way. I was hanging out with this guy i really like, but then he went to the beach with this girl I really hate and its spring break. AND all my friends went to a river to go tubing, and i had to play softball. boo :(

Hehe...I kind of titled this chapter dirty to put a smile on everyone's face. 

SO the usual: thank you SO VERY MUCH for reading my wonderful story. 8200 HITS! MOCHOS FOR READING! Hopefully, by the time the story is over i'll have 10000. That is my goal.

:( I don't want it to end

Au revoir!

allie

DEATHLY HALLOWS FABULOUS QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER :)

When he straightened up again, there were six Harry Potters gasping and panting in front of him. Fred and George turned to each other and said together, "Wow -- We're identical!" 


	17. Flirtatious and Fluff and Summer's End

Disclaimer: I don't _own_ any recognizable names or anything like that...just the strangeness.

And now, may I present to you the final chapter in A Little Summer Love!

Enjoy: my old followers of this story,  
my new readers,  
my friends,  
and those of you who have ever been in love, no matter what the outcome.  
If it was bad, I hope happiness comes to you and you get through it all.

This is to all of you. I have never met you before and I have never seen you, and that is the joy of this site. We cannot judge each other on appearance, as life should be.

I hope you enjoyed this story, as I enjoyed writing it.

**Chapter Seventeen: Flirtatious and Fluff and the end of the Summer****

* * *

**

I was stunned for the longest time. Well, it felt like a long time, but it was really only a few seconds. "Do you, do you really mean that James?" I asked, hiding the excitement that was inside me.

"Yeah, it is." He said as awkwardly as humanly possible. OMG OMG OMG! No! I'm Lily, aren't I? I've been the brain of the school. Sure I've always been attractive if I do say so myself, but with my nose always in a book people (guys more importantly) usually just pass by me. Ja,es would be the type to go after the more...permiscuous girls. Like the bitch from the party.

"Why me?" I asked, accidentally of course. I thought I was thinking it, but apparently sometimes when your mind gets too full of thoughts, the most probable outcome is verbally expressing what you would have thought. He gave me the cutest, no the SEXIEST grin I have ever seen from anyone, including him and Paul McCartney, whom I adore and is my favorite beatle.

"Well Lily, a fair share of girls have been attracted to me, but my head has never turned from your radiant self. Not only are you beautiful, but your personality makes me love you even more. And besides, why should you question love? It just happens." He said, grinning a huge grin, though I could tell his face was reddening with each confession.

'a fair share of girls have been attracted to me'? Who does he think he is? Even though he is arrogant, he said he loved me, and I believe him. I believe everything he just said to me tonight. I don't know why I do since all that has happened to me because of him: being mocked, endless pleas for a relationship, the confusion of this summer, my experience of almost being raped, etc. For some reason, though, he seemed so believable.

"You are so full of yourself." I said as I leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. He kissed back just as softly, just as lovingly back. I have no idea when it happened, but for some reason, I began to spicen things up. Soon, he was on top of me on a bean bag chair and we were frenching and necking. I don't know what came over me. How could a good girl like me get into such a situation as this, no matter how delightful.

"Oh, feeling better Lily?" I heard Adair say from far off at the doorway. I snapped up to see six pairs of eyes looking at me and James, and six smiles grinning HUMONGOUS grins. Of course, a few of the smiles left as we had to fix James' new nosebleed (sorry about that, James...they startled me).

* * *

The rest of the summer passed by nicely. The french air began to cool more by the beginning of August. We got our final Hogwarts letters from some large brown barn owls. I was surprised to see a much larger packet sitting in front of me. James had one the exact same size.

"I'm Head Girl?" I asked in excitment as I read letter inside. A large badge with a HG on it glinted in front of me in the sunlight. OMG THIS WAS SO EXCITING...THIS WAS THE BEST SUMMER EVER!

"Seems that way." said Amber as she picked up the badge and examined it closely. "Yes, it is legit."

"I'm Head Boy?" Asked James, looking up at me, "How did this happen? What the-"

"WHAT? Snapped Sirius from his piece of toast. "This can't be! How are we supposed to maraude? What is MOONY GOING TO DO?"

"What am I not going to do?" Remus asked as he bounded into the room with a bowl of fruit. However, he did not need any dxplaination. One look at the long awaited badge, glinting with gold in the morning sun stunned him. "Oh James, how did that happen? I mean, you are fantastic and all but..."

"Dunno. Maybe Dumbledore thinks I've smarted up a bit. Sorry, mate. I thought it would be you." James said with full sympathy. Oh he deserves a kiss for that.

Apparently the kiss James got kind of made Remus a little jealous. But, with Remus being so fabulous and amazing, he brushed it away quickly before his blood pressure rose. "No worries. We can still have awesome fun, right?"

"You BET we can!" Amber said embarassingly. The silence that accompanied her enthusiastic remark was a bit, scary. Remus, being smart on his feet gave Amber the most romantic kiss I have ever seen. It was like it came straight from Breakfast at Tiffany's.

It was the perfect way to end a perfect summer and begin our perfect final year. And although we knew the dangers of extra studying loomed ahead of us, we decided that that didn't matter, and that life would still flow on.

* * *

Please review. I need criticism and such.

OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT IS OVER! I never thought I would actually finish a multichapter story! I've gotten so attached to this one that I've been adding different ideas, which did end up work; now that it is all over I feel really sad, like a friend has moved away.

It is like a toned down feeling when I read the last like 759 pages of Deathly Hallows.

I never thought the end would come to either Harry Potter or this story, but I'm just glad so many people enjoyed it.

THANK YOU TIMES A MILLION!

If anyone is mad that I ended the story like this, please understand that:

a.17 is a cool number as it is the age of harry in book  
b. I'm going to start my next story very soon  
c. I'm starting a Youtube channel with a friend on my nerdiness and need time  
d. I'm making a ridiculous musical that needs time  
e. The story needed to end right, and it was its time  
f. There may be a sequal if I can manage to write a story about the seventh year. Keep your fingers crossed!!

:( i'm going to go cry...

its the end

Au revoir for a final time!!

allie

FINAL DEATHLY HALLOWS FABULOUS QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER :) By popular demand...

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH"


End file.
